Amazing Fantasy: Marvel Medievel
by simpleswede
Summary: Marvels Spider-man set in a fantasy world. Inspired by Marvel 1602 and Spider-man Fairytales.
1. Introdution

**Amazing fantasy: Marvel Medieval**

**Authors note: I got inspired to write this after reading Spider-man Fairy Tales #4. Its similar to Marvel 1602, but more like a Marvel meets Dungeons & Dragons universe. I'm trying to reduce the numbers of superpowers into simple good skills, and things are more magic-based then science-based.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Marvel Comics.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

The story takes places in the great kingdom of Manhattan. They are four other great countries, The Empire state, Wakanda, who lies across the sea, the elfen city of Genosha and last the kingdom of Latveria. Manhattans capitol, Old York City, is a large town with a lot of people. Most of Manhattans populations are of Irish, British or Italian descendent. African Americans in Manhattan descend from Wakanda, and there is a small Asian population as well. The religion is simple, the mortals pay their respect to the immortals of Asgard, but their real god is the One-Above-All who created the mortal world. Almost all people of Manhattan is poor farmers or craftsmen, and only few learn how to read and write, usually those who have the money to it. There are two great races in this world, the men and the elves. The elves have a magic of there own and almost all of them is skilled in sorcery. The Elves are ruled by the good king Xavier and his queen Moira, while Wakanda is ruled by king T'challa and queen Ororo. To the north lives the dwarves in the mountains, minding there own business.

The kingdom of Manhattan has been ruled for many years by the good King Richard and he's beloved wife Queen Susan, who he met when studying alchemy at the Academy of Empire State. However, at the Academy there was also Prince Doom of Latveria, studying alchemy to. Doom competed for Susan's love, but lost to Richard. This led Doom into growing arrogant and selfish, which led him into trying on a dangerous alchemistic experiment. Richard warned him about the dangers but Doom wouldn't listen. The experiment of course went horribly wrong and scared Dooms face, thereafter he left the academy and moved back to Latveria. The years pasted by and Richard and Susan married each other after finishing school. Soon the rumors spread that Queen Susan was expecting an heir. However, the celebration did not last for long. Doom, now king of Latveria, had grown fiendish in his heart. He wanted to have everything that King Richard had, and if he couldn't have it, he would destroy it. King Doom sealed an alliance with the troll-like humanoids called orc's and created an army of both men and monsters. King Doom's army made quick deal with King Richard's and soon took the castle without spilling too much of the civilians blood, after all, Doom wanted them alive to fear and serve him.

No one really knows what happened to the king and queen. Rumors on the street says that Doom imprisoned them in there own dungeon together with the queens little brother Prince John and the army's General Grimm. Some say that that Doom perform horrible experiment on them. Now, fear and sorrow had spread across the country. Doomorcs patrolled the streets and any disrespect against the new sovereign was immediately and brutally punished. The noblemen quickly took the new rulers side, and with him backing them up they could raise the taxes and demand whatever they wanted from there workers. People prayed to the gods of Asgard and to the One-Above-All for salvation. But saving seemed to far away.

When we enter the story the occupation has been going on for about half a year. Our young hero's name is Peter Parquier. He's seventeen years old and lives with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May after his parents died in the plague. Peter never thought that a poor, young boy like himself would be able to change anything in this cold and grim world. But boy was he wrong.


	2. Meeting at the market square

**Amazing fantasy: Marvel Medieval**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting at the market square**

"Peter! Its time to get up now!"

Peter Parquier slowly opened his eyes. Woken up by his aunt's yell he looked out of the window. The sun had just rised and it was time for the town's people to go to work. He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Then he walked down the stairs to join his aunt and uncle for breakfast. He lived at the attic since there house wasn't large enough to have two bedrooms. Down in the kitchen/living room was he's uncle and aunt already eating. Bread, butter and milk were on the menu.

"So, kiddo." Said uncle Ben. A forty-five year old man with grey hair. "Any big plans for today?"

"Meh." Answered Peter after swallowed a piece of bread. "I'm gonna try look for a job, like everyday. Are you sure you don't need any help on the field?"

"No, no. And picking crops all day aren't anything for you, Pete. You got the brain for something better then slaving for a man like Sir Shaw."

He was of course meaning the rich landlord who half the town's farmers worked for. Uncle Ben worked all day slaving for him for a minimum pay. Aunt May worked in a factory sewing clothes, which made Peter being home along all day.

"Don't talk about that awful man. It's bad enough that you have to taking orders from him day after day." May, just as grey haired as Ben, joined in as she started to take the dishes of the table.

"Don't worry about it, May. It's nothing I can't handle. But you think that a man like him should know what such powers come with."

"Am I gonna get that _'with great powers must also come great responsibility'_-talk again?" asked Peter with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha. No, I think you heard that quite enough by now. Well, now I have to catch up with the rest of the guys. See you both tonight." And by that he stood up, kissed May on her cheek and ruffled Peter's hair. Then he took his lunchbox and stepped out of the door. But before the door was closed a small, black blur dashed pass him and jumped up on the table.

"There you are, Felicia!" Peter told the black cat in front of him. He lifted her up and the cat purred in his arms.

"That cat really started to like you, Peter. But if you ask me she's nothing but bad luck." May said while putting out some cream for the hungry animal.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is. She might be the only girl who ever liked me." He got a little down by saying this, because he had never had a girlfriend and no girl had ever been the slightest interested in him. He wasn't an unattractive boy, but he was kind of short and skinny. The girls seemed to prefer the bigger and more athletic guys. Those guys that always made fun of him to the girl's amusement.

"Don't say that, Peter. You're turn will come. You know, I met you're uncle when I was you're age." She tried to comfort him. She could read him like an open book, and she know that his situation wasn't good for his already bad self-esteem. "By the way, I need you to go to the market and buy me some things. I've made you a list that I put on the desk with the money. And when I come home this evening where gonna cut that messy hairs of your."

His brown hair wasn't that long but it sure was messy. "Yes, ma'am."

Aunt May was soon out of the door to catch her chariot. Peter picked his draw board and pencil and started to draw Felicia playing with May's yarn ball. He was a good drawer, he had a whole folder of different stuff he had drawn. Peter was a very smart guy, he liked to think out stuff that he could use. And sometimes he'd even made up small inventions of he's own. Uncle Ben and aunt May had spent all there lifesavings so there nephew could go to school for a year and learn how to read and write. He actually came out as the top student of his year, but what did that help when nobilities in this town sucked out every penny from the people and made it impossible to find a job. At least King Richard did know how to handle an economy.

After Felicia tired herself out and started to take a nap on the chair, Peter decided it was time for him to get moving. He putted his draw board in his backpack and put on a jacket. Then it was out threw the door.

The Queens suburbia wasn't the nicest part of town, but it was better nothing. A lot of houses like there own stood in lines of the streets and around the bigger buildings. There were a lot of alleys who could be either a short cut or a place to get robbed. The doomorc's didn't bother to care about petty thieves, so if you walked into the wrong ally you where on your own. Peter had lived long enough in this neighborhood long enough to know exactly where to turn.

"HEY! Aren't you Parquiers boy?" a voice screamed behind Peter. He turned around to see one of Shaw's thugs walking up to him.

"Yeah. What do you want?

"You're uncle is a week late with his rent. Tell him that he's got one more week or Shaw's gonna kick you all out of the house!" Then he pushed Peter to the side and walked past him like he never even stood there. Peter took the news with a pinch, this wasn't the first time they been threw this.

"_Great, now it can't get any worse." _he thought_._

"PARQUIER!"

"_Apparently it could."_

Out of nowhere came a bunch of guy's, not that much older then what Peter was. They where at least seven of them, and the one in the front stepped up to Peter. He was tall, a head taller then Pete, blond and muscular.

"Well, hello Flash. Montana, Ox, Fancy Dan and… all you other guy's. What gives me the honor?"

"Don't smartmouth me, Puny Parquier. The Kingpin wants to know about what you think about his offer."

"You tell you're Kingpin…" Peter answered. "…that I'm not gonna join his crappy Enforcers. I don't want to be part of any stupid mob group."

"That's a stupid move for someone who claims being so smart, Parquier. If you're not with us, you're against us." Flash started to sound more serious, almost angry.

"Oh but Flash. I'm not that smart, really. Its just looks that way when I'm standing next to you. I am sure you get that from all people you meet."

Forget about almost, now Flash was angry. No little punkass like Parquier was gonna make a fool out of him. The bully clenched his fist and threw a punch against the kid. It missed with a mile. Many people made that mistake with Peter, they took him for a worthless fighter. But what Pete missed in size and strength, he made up in speed and reflexes. He was impossible to hit. He could never explain it, but it was like he had a sixth sense, an intuition, that warned him when bad things was about to happen. Joined together with his already quick body and feet's, not to mention his quick mind, he made a better fighter then any of this guy's. After easily dodging Flash's fist he himself threw one in the bullies gut. Uncle Ben told him to never start a fight, but never said anything about finish one. Now, Peter's punches might not be as hard as the ones of Flash, but when hitting the right spot, they too could be pretty painful. Flash fell down to his knees with his hands around his belly, meanwhile, all his backups joined in into the fight. Peter dodged punch after punch, moving with grace that fitted a martial art expert. The miniature gangsters on the other hand gave in into frustration. After getting themselves tired of hitting air, they were easy targets for Peter. A punch here, a slap there and finishing off with a kick in Ox's butt. Soon all seven laid there on the ground in pain.

"Come on, guys. My aunt gives a better fight than this." Peter mocked them and runned into the alley.

"After him!" Flash yelled after getting back air into his lungs. All the bullies ran after him in between the buildings. However when entering the alley, the noticed that it split up into three smaller ones.

"You guy's take those! You two come with me!" And so the gang divided into smaller groups and run each way threw the alleys.

However, if any of them had the brains to actually look up, they would be very surprised. Because on the roof far above their heads sat Peter Parquier. He was very amused how he succeeded fooling these idiots. Then again, they weren't the smartest guy's in town. Peter had always been a target for bullies, so he had to learn quickly how to defend himself. But he was not only good at dodging things, he was a good climber to. That's why he used to spend a lot of time on the rooftops. He was the only one who could get up on them fast enough and he liked the fact that there was no one up there. Here he could come and go all he wanted without any one telling him otherwise.

* * *

He climbed higher up on the roofs, jumping where it's needed. He moved in a smooth and fluid motion over the balks, he had donned this so often that he knew every nail on each roof. Then he had to cross a street. The two building was far from each other and he would never make it in one jump, so now he had to use one of the things he thought out himself. He took out a miniature crossbow from his backpack, strapped it to his arm and loaded it with a small grappling hook joined to a rope. Then he took aim, fired the crossbow and the hook connected to the roof on the other side. He quickly catches the rope in his hand and then threw himself off the roof he stood on. He swinged over the street, the wind blowing in his hair, he twisted the rope so that he turned a little to the left. With that he could heave himself up on the roof before he'd loose any locomotion. He landed smoothly as a cat on its feet's.

"Rope shooter, I love you"

Now he had to find a job. He walked around all day in town asking around and looking for help-wanted signs. But in these times it was hard unless you know someone, and Peter didn't know anyone. Well, he did know one person, and that person catches up with him later that day.

"Pete! Over here!" When Peter walked down the street he heard his friend Ben Reilly's voice. Ben, or Benny who people called him, was the closed thing Peter had to a brother.

Peter walked over to the other kid. Benny looked kind of like Pete. He was the same height and the same shape, but where Peter had brown hair, Benny had blond.

"How's it going, bro?"

"Not that good, Benny. I can't find a job and now me and my uncle and aunt risks being evicted. Its days like these I wish I just could go back to school."

Benny could see that his friend was in need. He had a propose, but he was sure Pete wouldn't go for it. "Listen, bro. I might have something for you. Come here." He pulled Peter a little farther away from the people on the street. "If you're so desperate for cash, maybe you should try and get it by a more… unorthodox way."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean… maybe you should try to steal something."

"Steal?! No way. Aunt May didn't raise a thief."

"Do you think she wants you to be homeless? Listen, its bad time for all of us, I've had to steal stuff to. I don't like it, but I'll rather do it than starve, right?"

Benny actually made a point. It grinded Peter's gears that Benny would be able to talk him into doing something that Kingpin's thugs failed to do just a few hours earlier. "Okay. I'll think about it."

"Good. Now listen. You don't have to rob someone who's short on cash. You're a good climber, break into some rich dudes home, take something that looks expansive, and sneak out again before they even notice you. I happen to know a guy who knows a guy. When you got something, come by my place and I'll help you sell it."

"I'll said I've think about it!" Peter was getting pretty frustrated. The hard times really tested his nerves.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help you here."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure it's that serious. We have been through worse." The look on Benny's face showed that he didn't believe in Pete's story.

"Now tell me." Benny said, trying to change subject. "How is it on the girl front?"

"Oh… uhm… I'm not complaining. I mean… it could have been worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, uh… listen. I've got to run now. Aunt May told me to buy things on the marketplace today and I have to go before they close."

Sensing his friend being very uncomfortable, Benny decided it no idea to talk further about this.

"Okay then. But, remember what I'll said. I can help you. See you later, bro."

"See ya."

Peter walked away from the spot they stood, walked up to the main street that would lead him to the square. Now he couldn't feel any more down. Something inside him told him that Benny's suggestion was the only thing left, but what would aunt May and uncle Ben think if they find out? _"Man." _He thought. _"I just can't catch a break."_ However, now he had to get some groceries.

* * *

He checked the list and walked around the market square picking up and buying all the things he needed. It was hard to finding everything on the list, since the Doompeople took most of it, but after a while he had gotten the most of it. He was walking down the vegetable section, ready to leave, when screams where heard far up the road. He turns around to see four horses, dragging a chariot, stampeding along the street. The animals where speeding throe the crowd totally out of control. Peter, like most of the people, ran out of the way. And when the chariot had passed, he not only saw that it was chased by several mounted Doomorcs, he heard voices coming from it.

"For the love of Odin, Logan! Watch the people!

"I'm trying to, Steve! Luke, keep an eye on the left!"

"Right turn, Logan! RIGHT TURN!!"

The chariot turned right, but one of its wheels didn't. While the Doomorcs and the ones they where chasing disappeared far off, the wheel who'd just broke off rolled on right into a market stand. These led into vegetables being smashed and fall out all over the ground. The poor girl who stood handle it now had the unpleasant work to pick everything up.

"Here, let me help you."

Peter just had to help her, he was raised that way. As he picked up all the vegetables, he reached for a tomato and find that when he tried to pick it up, the girl laid her hand on his. They both had tried to pick up the same tomato, and now they both looked up, looking the other in the eyes. Pete was in shock. This most have been the most beautiful vision he'd ever seen. The girl was in the same age as he. She had long red hair who reached just down her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin seemed to be perfectly flawless.

"Uh… I… You… I mean… I'm… You're…" Peter stuttered. He could feel his own cheeks turning red, and the girl's cheeks soon started to match her hair.

They stood up. Peter noticed that she was just a few inches shorter then him. After taking a few breathes he swore that he could smelled her scent. What a wonderful scent.

"Thanks… Thanks for helping me. With the… uhm, yeah, thanks." She said. She started to avoid his eyes, while her face turned even redder and a small smile started to spread on her lips.

"_God. Even her smile is perfect."_ Pete thought. "Yeah, uh… no problem. So… are you hurt or anything?"

"No, but my stand… Oh my god! My stand!" She suddenly realized what a mess her market place was in. "This is just perfect. I so not needed this right now."

"I… I can help you with it. If… if you won't mind?"

"Thanks. That… that's awfully nice of you."

Peter started to take a look at the smashed stand. _"Wow. What a mess."_ He might have promised something impossible here, because without the proper tools it wouldn't that easy. The table was split in half, its legs were broken off and the awning was torn into shreds.

"I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Parquier." he told as he picked up all the shattered boxes.

"Oh. I'm Mary Jane. Mary Jane Watson. But all my friends call me MJ." she answered.

"Mary Jane. Wow, what a beautiful name." Peter realized too late that he actually told that out loud. They both started to blush again.

"Well, uhm…" he said as he tried to change the subject. "I don't think I can do so much about this. You rather need a carpenter or something."

"Properly, but thanks anyway. It was sweet of you. Not many people would have donned this now these days." Peter couldn't help but actually feel a little proud of himself. "Say…" she continued. "You wouldn't mind helping me carry all this stuff home?"

Peter smiled widely. "Not at all."

They gathered all the vegetables that were in decent condition and put them in some baskets that had survived the wheel incident. They left the what-had-been a market stand where it was so MJ could get it repaired by tomorrow. A few minutes later the young boy and girl were walking down the street heading for Mary Jane's house.

"So. What do you do then when not helping damsels in distress?" she asked.

"Well, right now I'm just trying to find a job. Which is a pretty hard work by itself."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I was lucky to get one helping out with the costumes down at the theater."

"Really? The theater? I didn't know they were still allowed to give any shows."

"No, but there not giving up that easy. There still trying to watch out for the censors."

"So do you like to work there?"

"Yeah, I spend most of my days there, when I'm not helping my… my dad selling our crops." Peter could see that she got a little uncomfortable when she started talking about her dad. He was lucky to grow up with people like uncle Ben and aunt May, but he know that all people wasn't that lucky. "I actually want to be a real actress myself, but right know I can't afford to go to acting school."

"I'm sure you would be a very good actress too. I mean, I would pay money to see you on stage."

"Oh thanks." She blushed again but she didn't look away this time.

They were quiet for a little while, seeming to just enjoy each others company. Pete looked at her and she looked back, both were smiling.

* * *

"Oh. Were here." she said after they turned around a corner. Peter recognized the street, he had walked pass here a few times. It wasn't to far from his house. Pete felt sad that the walk actually was over.

"You… uh… you can just put everything here. I'll get it later." MJ said as she stepped up to a door and putted her basket next to the steps.

"_Come on, Parquier. Say something. It can't end just like that."_ Pete tried to gather all his courage for his next move. _"What's the worst thing that can happen? You have been turned down by girls before. Yeah… but I don't think this is like before."_

"So…" he finally spitted out. "I was just wondering if… if you were interested in doing… something… tomorrow evening?" He almost started to sweat as he waited for an answer.

"Are you… asking me out on a date?" MJ asked back. She seemed surprised at first, but then started to smile again.

"Uh… yeah, I think I do."

"I would love to. I'm gonna be working at the theater all day tomorrow, but I'm free on Thursday evening. If that's okay?"

"That's… super. Shall we say six a clock? I'll meet you at the market square, on the crash site." he was obviously referring to the smashed market stand.

"That's perfect. So… see you there then." She walked up to the door and opened it to step inside. Pete couldn't help to notice what a nice figure he had when she walked up those two steps.

"_Wow. Thus she has any flaws at all?"_

"Bye then." she said as she waved at him and stepped in behind the door.

"Bye." he said back as she closed the door.

If Peter had the ability to see through walls he might have noticed that the beautiful redhead actually burst into dance as she walked threw her parents living room. Pete on the other hand clenched his fists in a victory gesture.

"YES! Thank you Freya!"

He walked like on clouds back home. He felt like he could jump over any building and climb any mountain, no matter how high it was. He was thinking of what he was gonna take Mary Jane to. Maybe a nice dinner place or chariot ride threw the park… He suddenly stopped, he had thought of something. All those things cost money, how was he gonna afford all that?

"_Crap."_

And not only that, how was they able to afford to pay the rent to Shaw? He had to do something. Benny's idea was properly the only thing left by now.

"_That's it. I have to do it. I have no other options."_

When he came home it was starting to get dark. He stepped in through the door, walked over to the kitchen part of the house and started to unpack the groceries he had brought with him.

"Hey kiddo. Why are you coming home so late?" Uncle Ben's voice was heard from the sofa. Aunt May was sitting next to him.

"Oh. I just met… someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Just some girl."

"A girl?" Aunt May stood up. "Is it someone we know?"

Peter didn't feel that comfortable talking about that with his old folks, but who does? But he answered anyway. "Her name is Mary Jane Watson."

Uncle Ben recognized that name. "Watson's daughter? Red hair? You mean her?"

"You know her?"

"I have only met her briefly. To be honest, I don't think of her father as a very nice person, but that Mary Jane seems like a nice girl. Aim for her, boy."

"You talk like I'll already won her hand. Listen, I'll take care of it myself. You don't need to worry."

"We know, sweetheart." aunt May said. "You're big enough to take care of yourself now. I know that you are a responsible young man who can make his own decisions."

"Thanks, Aunt May. Well, I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head to bed early tonight. See ya tomorrow."

He picked up an apple to eat and headed up the stairs to his room. Uncle Ben and aunt May continued to talk to each others when he disappeared.

"Teenagers. Hormones running out of control." Ben joked.

"Really? I remember someone who was acting exactly the same way when he was one." May told him. "Don't you remember when we met each other?"

"Oh, I remember. And honestly, I hope he is a little more responsible then what we were."

"Let him have his fun. The first love is very important for a young boy."

"Yeah, you're right as usual. Pete is a good kid. And Mary Jane is seems to be one too. I'm sure the gods have something special in mind for them."

Peter entered the attic and sat down on his bed. Felicia was already lying on it, purring loudly now when she noticed Pete sitting next to her. He put down his backpack and took out a blank piece of paper from his bookshelf. He picked up a pen and started to draw the lines of girl. A special girl. He had a good drawing memory, so the picture got pretty good. He draw her clothes and a basket in her hands. _"If I only had a red crayon for her hair."_ After he was done drawing her face he took a look on it and became very satisfied with the result. For any other he had drawn just a pretty girl, but he himself thought that he had drawn a goddess. He leaned back on his bed, just starring up on the ceiling that was covered in dusty spider webs. He thought it funny how the day had started and how it had ended.

"Maybe good thing can happen to me to sometimes after all. Right, Felicia?"

The cat just laid there, silent, beside him. Peter started to take of his clothes and made himself ready for bed. He dreamed that night. Dreamed about flowing red hair and green eyes.

To be continued in chapter 2


	3. In the nest of evil men

**Amazing fantasy: Marvel Medieval**

**Chapter 2 – In the nest of evil men**

The royal castle of Baxter, once a beacon of hope and good will, was now tainted by the evilness of Doom and his foul deeds. Placed in the middle of town, it stood out with its high towers and mighty walls shadowing the buildings around it. Its great halls stood now empty and the dungeons, once rarely used, were now overfilled by those who had the courage to stand up against the regime.

The king had rarely used the throne room for other use than the ceremonial ones, but Doom on the other hand rebuilt into his own headquarter. The banners were changed from the former blue and white into Doom's green and black. The walls was covered by portraits of Doom himself, a proof of Doom's ego and lack of self-criticism, and weapons of all kind were stacked and mounted among the shelves.

There where, apart from all the guards, three men in that room. But using the term man would be incorrect because no of them was one.

The first one was called Dead Skull. He was a skeleton dressed in dark robes and black jewels. One other thing about him was that his skull was colored bright red like blood, he was a powerful necromancer and had used the power of evil energies to turn himself into a lich, an undead far more powerful then any other simple skeleton. And therefore to separate himself from his unliving servants, he had turned his own skull red like all the blood he had spilled.

The second one was an elf. Lord Magnus of the Brotherhood of Those Who Shall Inherit the Earth. Magnus was a sorcerer with magnetism as specialization. He was dressed in purple robes and a sleek silver helmet. He holds no feelings for mortal men what so ever and was known for having murdered hundred of them in his long life. No one was sure why he had joined with Doom, but it properly had to do with his rivalry with King Xavier.

The last one was properly the most feared one. Lord Noreman of The Goblin. As a goblin, he was green with pointed ears and yellow, evil eyes. He had dressed himself in purple cloths, with many grim tools, human bones and pumpkins as decoration. Noreman was much taller then the regular goblin, and with both his great strength and sharp mind he had quickly raised as the leader of the goblin armies. Noreman was particularly evil and brutal, he had a sadistic sense of humor that no one but himself enjoyed, and some sources told that he even had murdered his own son. He was possible the only one that Doom thought was able to betray him.

To be fair, no one of these had much loyalty for Doom. Both Magnus and Noreman wanted to take Doom's power for themselves and Skull was only in to it because King Richard supported the paladin order that had been destroying bits of Skull's personal army of undead.

There all waited in the throne room, studying and watching each other. No one spoke. After a few minutes one of the guards led in a fourth member into this trio. Baron Mordu entered the room. The warlock was wearing the colors of Doom, but his true loyalty lied with the demon princes of the underworld.

"You're late, Mordu." Magnus told him.

"Since our great king isn't here, I would say that I'm not." he answered.

"He he he." Noreman chuckled. "You think that a guy in Doom's seat would know not to have his allies grow impatient."

Then he actually sat down on the king's throne and started playing with dagger he had in his pocket.

"Guard your tongue, Noreman." Skull spoke up. He talked with what sounded like a german accent. "The king won't be amused by the agitating personality of yours. In fact he might have your tongue cut out."

"Oooooh. Is that that suppose to scare me, Skull? 'Cause you're better of scaring a nun, I'll tell you."

Suddenly the great doors opened and in entered King Doom himself. The thing about Doom was that he spends night and day inside a gothic, diabolic looking armor. It improved his already intimidating figure and brought a ghostlike sound to his breathing. A green robe covered his back and on his head he wore a helmet with a demonic shaped mask that covered his face. On top of his helmet he had welded on the royal silver crown so no one could take it away from him. The only thing that would have proved that there actually was a human inside that terrifying figure was his eyes. But his green eyes were as cold and sharp as the steel armor he was wearing.

"Guards! Leave us and summon my alchemist." he ordered.

His voice boomed out of his mask, sending chills along the guard's spines, it was just as cold and hard as the rest of him. When he walked into the room his steps echoed in the hall. Before the last guard had walked out the doors a small little creature slipped into the room.

The little thing seemed to be made out of clay. It was roughly human shaped and just one and a half foot tall. The creatures name was Herbie, and he was a homunculus. King Richard had himself made him in alchemy class and he had been a great help in the laboratories. But now Doom used him as a personal slave.

"I believe you're sitting on my throne, Noreman."

"I'm I? Oh, look at that. I was just warming it up for you, '_my lord'._" the sarcasm in the goblins voice was noticed by everyone, but Doom let it be for now.

If he didn't had so urgent business, Doom would had cut out Noreman's heart right here and feed it to the wolves.

Noreman jumped of the throne and Doom sat down there instead.

"Now listen! The reason why I summoned you all is because of these foolish rebels that have been a thorn in our side ever since we won the war. Its time that we deal with them, once and for all!"

A small plate with refreshments suddenly appeared next to Doom, and under it was Herbie.

"I told you to leave us!" Doom shouted and kicked the creature, sending it and what it was carrying flying across the room. All the other laughed as Herbie started to clean up the mess, doing small sobbing sounds while doing it. _"Pathetic. Of course it takes a fool like Richard to create something that weak and useless."_ Doom thought.

"Now. My men is searching threw the entire town in search for the rebels. As late as yesterday my orcs where chasing some of them who where trying to escape in a chariot. The trails ended in the middle of town, so I believe that they have one of there hidden lairs close to there."

"How impressing." Noreman smart mouthed again. "One thing, however. You had them within your grasp, and you could still not capture them? Sounds like a big blunder to me."

Doom stood up in anger. "Doom do not make mistake!! It's only a matter of time before we're able to exterminate the rebels like the filch they are! And then I'm gonna need all of you to do your part! Remember that you all have sworn your absolute loyalty to me!" Now he pointed at Noreman. "And if you don't uphold this promise, I will see to it that none of you live to see the sun rise again!"

Out from the backdoor came a thin, middle age man dressed in goggles and bright red clothes stained in several other colors. He walked up and kneeled before Doom.

"You summoned me, my lord."

"Ah, Diavolo. You're here." He turned to his four generals again. "Now when all The Masters are gathered, we can move on to further business. Our armies took great damage when claiming this kingdom. If we are about to launch an assault to Richard's allies, we are in need to strengthen our numbers. Tell me, Skull. When will the mercenaries that I sent for arrive?"

"In just a few days, my lord. Creed is already here, and Blonsky and Elektra will arrive tomorrow. The other ones are not far away."

"Good. Now, as you all know, Diavolo has on my order attempted several experiments in the laboratories. One is about turning regular animals into strong soldiers. How is that working out, Diavolo?"

"My latest attempt was a success, my king. The vulture and the scorpion was a success, it's just a matter of time before we're able to move on to the rhinoceros."

"Good, good. And you, Mordu. Where are those demon thralls you promised me before the war started?"

"Please, my lord. The dark arts take a great deal of time to prepare. You can't just rush these things."

"Doom demands perfection, Mordu! I do not have any patience for your incompetence."

"Patience, Doom. You will have your demon soldier in time. I can guarantee it."

Doom did not find this amusing at all. Not only had he have to deal with irritating rebels and troublemaking peasants, he had to deal with these incompetent idiots to.

"Noreman!" he spoke up. "How are they working down in the forge?"

"Oh, they are doing just fine, my king." He had a tone in his voice like he thought Doom was a moron. The tension that had been built up between these two men was so thick that you could cut it with a sword. "The iron golem is completed and Sir Anthony and Sir Otto are very close to solving the Shi'ar crystals. Your little hobbies are turning into quite a payoff."

Doom's patience was really starting to run out. "Doom do not idle with _'hobbies'_, goblin! You need to learn how to speak to your king before I have your head cut of and speared on a stake, you incompetent excuse of a greenskin!"

Noreman grinded his teeth in silence. No one, not even Doom was allowed to talk to him like that. But he waited patiently. His time would come.

"Go now and prepare your men." Doom ordered. "The rebel scum's will be at their kneels by the end of this week. Go now, Diavolo and I have matters to discuss."

Magnus, Skull and Noreman started too walk out of the room. Noreman kicked Herbie on the way out, spilling out all the water he brought to clean up the mess on the floor.

* * *

Outside the doors, Lord Magnus was meted by one of his acolytes. A young elf wearing the same robes as him.

"Did the meeting go well, my lord." he asked.

"You could say that. Doom is just as big a fool as I always said, he think that he can actually take on Xavier and his people."

"Do you think that it will interfere with our plans, my lord?"

"No, not at all. Doom is far too self-centered to think the thought that someone are even entertaining the idea to betray him. We will just wait, letting the mortal fools play their little games while we wait patiently in the shadows.

The elfen lord walked down the corridors with an evil smiling growing on his lips.

* * *

Peter Parquier had it all figured out. He hadn't actually told aunt May and uncle Ben about the problem with the rent yesterday. He didn't tell them this morning either. But if tonight went as he had planned out, he might not even need to make them worry.

Peter know exactly what to do now. He couldn't rob someone poor, but he didn't want to do something bad even against a nobleman either. So, he decided to steal from someone who simply had it coming. He was gonna break into the royal castle. He was gonna climb up in one of those towers, sneak in, take the first thing he saw who looked valuable and sneak out again before someone even notice him.

It was pretty dark by now, not a single soul could be spotted from the rooftops.

"Okay. Guess this is it. Here we go."

He aimed for one of the towers and shot away a grappling hook. The hook connected with a window and stuck. He started to climb up. It took a while before he could reach the window, because the wall was all smooth and very high.

"_Of course I was gonna choose the highest and hardest tower to climb. Well, I'm a dumbass, that's the only excuse."_

When he finely reached the top of the rope he opened up the window that was strangely enough open. _"Well, I guess only a moron would try to break into here. Says the guy the guy who's hanging over three hundred feet over the ground."_ He stepped in throe the window. And he fined himself in a very strange place.

The room he entered was flat-out scary as hell. Dark and morbid pictures hanged along the walls. Intimidating tools and painful looking weapons laid everywhere. The floor was filthy (Pete could swear that that thing was a bloodstain) and there's dust all over the place. There were stuffed animals everywhere, the real and creepy ones, not those you give to kids. And the entire place seemed decorated in rabid bats and grinning pumpkins with staring eyes. It looked like one hell of a Halloween party, but Peter would properly leave if he had to have to spend one minute on a party like this.

Peter shuddered.

"_Let's get this over with."_ he thought.

He started to search thru the room. He looked threw all the stuff that lied on the tables, but all he could find was thing he didn't even want to think what they were used for. While he was going thru all the creepy stuff, his eyes noticed a marble bust. It was shaped like a horrible, laughing demonic figure with a mad mans eyes. _"Yikes." _Pete thought._ "I'll hate to see the inside of his owner's head."_

Then his attention fell upon a chest that laid in one corner right next to the bust. He also noticed that the chest didn't have a lock. So he kneeled down and opened it.

In it he fined mostly papers and more morbid things. He did however find some silver coins at the bottom and something that really caught his attention.

It was a chain shirt. A finely manufactured one too. The funny thing however was that it was bright red, and on its chest there was inscribed a rune that looked like an eight legged insect. Or a spider.

"_Oh. This look nice. I'll take it and get the heck out of here."_

So he putted the coins in his pocket and tucked the chain shirt to his belt. And he was ready to leave when that sense of his went all crazy! Half a second later he noticed how the lock on the door was being opened. Quicker then he ever moved before he dived in behind some furniture's.

* * *

Noreman of The Goblin stepped into his room. Following him came his right hand, the goblin Klert. Klert was also green with pointed ears, but he was much smaller then Noreman and had a much more noticed, square jaw. Noreman sat down in a chair and put his feet's on the table, he had a very nasty grin on his face.

"I'll still don't see why Doom still keeps them alive, Master. Wouldn't it be easier, and safer, to just execute them?" Klert asked his master.

"Because he's a fool, you dimwit. He thinks he has them exactly where he wants them, and it's gonna cost him in the end." Peter didn't like the guy's voice. It gave him the creeps. "Besides, it's not them that are the big thingy. It's their boy. He's he key to gain complete access to the throne. Doom locked him up somewhere with some babysitter in the old unused nursery. Were gonna use him against old Doomy."

Peter was started to get a little anxious here. He couldn't hide behind a desk all night.

"Beside." Noreman continued. "I think he finds an amusement in tormenting his old rival on daily basis. After all, who could blame him?"

Both goblins chuckled at that twisted thought.

"Now leave, Klert. Go tell the hobgoblins. I'm gonna have a drink."

The smaller goblin bowed and stepped out thru the door. Noreman stepped closer to the desk that Peter had hidden behind. Peter could hear the steps getting closer and closer.

Noreman opened the desktop and took out a flask with a clear, yellow liquid in it. He poured some in a glass and tossed it down his throat.

"Ah. Dwarven Scotch. Taste best when you have bending it from someone's cold, stiff fingers."

He chuckled again. But suddenly he stops right in the middle of it. He could smell something wasn't right. Someone else where here with him.

Peter Parquier thinks that he never been this quiet in all his life. He was to afraid to even breath. He could hear the room's owner's steps on the other side of the desk. He heard him walking around like he was looking for something. Then, to his big relief, he heard the steps trail off and a door that slammed.

"Pew."

Far too late did he realize that his breath of relief was a big mistake.

The desk suddenly flew up in the air and across the room. And now he stood face to face with an almost seven feet tall, hooded green goblin.

"Well, well. What do we got here?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm just one really big dust bunny?" Peter joked nervously.

"How dare you brake into MY room!?"

Pete didn't answer. He just did the first thing that he could come up with. He tackled the goblin as hard as he could. It caught him off guard and gave Pete time to try and run for the window. But when he tried it he felt someone jerked him in his shirt.

"Don't you go anywhere, boy! We just started playing."

The goblin threw the kid across the room, making him hit the door with a loud thud and landed on the floor.

"Ouch… that… hurt." Peter groaned.

"Now." the goblin said and draw a small blade from his belt. A blade that looked a lot like a bat. "Do you want it in your heart or in your spleen?"

"Want what in my what?"

The goblin threw the bat-blade at the young intruder. Pete should have gained a punctured lung if that sense of his didn't kick in. Surprisingly fast he rolls back on the floor, making the blade miss him by an inch, and then stood up on his feet's.

"Impressive. But you're just delaying the inevitable. Now, give back my shirt and maybe I'll promise you that you won't feel too much pain when I spill all your intestines over my floor."

"Charming. But… you know. I can't give it back to you without a receipt."

"Oh, you arrogant little…!!" the goblin screamed at him and rushed at him.

Peter was just in time to dodge goblin's right fist. But unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to dodge his left one. The pain spread from Peter's chest out to the rest of his body. He had never got a punch like this before. None of Flash or his gang was this strong. Before Pete even had the time to fall to the floor he was hit by another punch in the gut, and another one, and then Noreman took another blade from his belt and drove it right into Pete's shoulder.

Peter scream in pain as he landed on the floor. "AAAH GAWD…!! GOD! GAAAH!!"

Now Pete realized how much water he had been taken over his head. He had to get out of her before this maniac kills him.

"You know, kid. I was just gonna kill you. But now you have really pissed me off. I'm gonna finish you nice and slow." He lifted the boy up by his hair and showed a blade really close to his eye. His voice was like that of a snake, cold, smooth and filled with sadism. "You and I, were gonna have a hell of a time!"

Then Peter saw an opening, and he took it.

He grabbed the rope that he had in his rope shooter, wrapped it quickly around the goblin's legs and pulled as hard as he can.

Noreman didn't have any time to react. He fund himself fall back on his back and the kid slipped thru his grasp. Pete ran as fast as he could towards the window.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE…!!"

The goblin reached for something he had in a bag around his waist. Just before Pete stepped out of the window he stopped and took a quick of what. In his hand, the goblin was holding a fist size pumpkin. The strange thing was that the pumpkin was on fire and still didn't hurt the goblins clawed, green hand at all.

Pete didn't stay to find out what it was. He jumped out of the window as fast as he could.

* * *

A huge fireball erupted just outside the window in the castles highest tower. Peter could fill the fire singe his clothes as the shockwave sent him flying farther away from the wall.

Now Peter realized that he was 300 feet up over the ground, faster and faster closing in on it.

"_Don't think about gravity. DON'T THINK ABOUT GRAVITY!!"_

He didn't know what he just did thereafter. He just did it.

He pulled up his spare rope from his belt, quickly attached it to his shooter and fired away, just hoping it would stuck on something.

The hook flied thru the air and landed on one of the tower's roof. Pete felt despair growing inside him. Then suddenly the rope straightens out, as the hook stuck on a small gargoyle, and he funded himself going forward instead of down. He swung around the tower and noticed that he was now close enough to jump on a balcony. He let go of the rope and landed on his feet's with a thud.

"_Damn that was lucky!"_

After he had caught his breath he took a quick peek behind the curtains that separated the balcony from the room inside. He saw a lot of toys and a cradle. This most be that nursery that the goblin spoke of.

Now it was time to get out of here. The tower was connected to the main building by a large masonry bridge. He easily climbed down to it and from that he could easily take himself to the outer wall where he just climbed down and ran out into the alleys unnoticed.

Peter was now trying to not get a posttraumatic panic attack. As he heard the goblin's angry screams and curses far off, he used a shaky hand to remove that blade in his shoulder. He groaned as he pulled it out and shredded some of his shirt to make a bandage before he bled to death.

"God… Never again. Never again." he thought out loud.

As he had calmed himself down, he took another look at the chain shirt he had risked so much for.

"_Sure hopes that this is worth a lot."_

There was no time to lose. He headed off to the one who could help him now.

* * *

Benny Reilly woke up in the middle in the night by a small tapping from his window. He went out of bed, stepped up to the window and opened it.

"Pete? What in Thor's name do you do here at this hour?"

"I did it! I did it!"

"Shush! You're awakening my old folks. Did what?"

"I did it. I'll break into a place and stole this chain shirt."

"Get out of here! You really did it after all. Let me see."

Peter took out the shirt and handed it over to Benny who took a good look.

"Wow, Pete. This must be worth a fortune. Where did you…" He suddenly stopped as he noticed how bad Pete looked. "Are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, not fine, but I'll survive."

"Peter. Seriously. What happened to you? Where did you brake into?"

"I broke into the castle and there was this maniac who…"

"Whoa! Did you say 'the castle'?" Benny interrupted him.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Pete, don't you realize that those guys are gonna hunt you to the end of the world for this? Those guy's aren't to mess with." He practically threw back the shirt to Peter. "Take the shirt and get rid of it. Throw it away."

"What? Why?"

"You can't sell it on the black market anymore. It's a hot item now. There looking for it."

"What!? But… but what I'm I gonna do?"

"Just… just keep you're head down and keep yourself away from the Doom-guys. Listen, we can't talk here like this. I catch up with you tomorrow or something. Get back home now, before someone sees you."

Benny closed his window, leaving a stunned Peter outside.

Pete was in shock. Not only did he almost die, but now he was stuck with this useless piece of crap. The few silver coins that he had managed to snatch wasn't gonna help him. He was actually back on square one, AND he had managed to make it even worse for him then before. Pete felt a lot of frustration building up inside of him.

"GOD DAMN IT!!"

**To be continued**


	4. A grim lesson

**Amazing fantasy: Marvel Medieval**

**Chapter 3 – A grim lesson**

The following day Peter didn't even to care to eat his breakfast. He just got dressed and walked out the door without even saying good morning to Uncle Ben and Aunt May. It was bad enough that he had an aching wound on his shoulder, he didn't need them to ask questions about it.

For several hours he just walked around on the rooftops with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging. He was not in a good mood. He was mad, but he didn't really know on who he was mad at. Was it himself? Benny? That goblin-maniac? The entire world? Or the gods who apparently find it very funny to mess with his life? Uncle Ben once said that it was normal for a teenager to be mad without knowing at what, but if this was normal, then Peter didn't want to be normal.

Now it came to that Peter wandered a bit into the more busy industry neighborhoods. He climbed down to the ground, because the factories had all kind of filth sun drying up on the roofs.

As he walked along an empty street, he could here loud voices coming from on of the alleys. He couldn't figure out what they said, so he stepped a little closer. He knows that he should stay out of trouble, but the curiosity took over the teen. He walked up closer and took a peek behind the corner. What he saw there made his jaw drop to floor level.

At least fifteen Doomorcs were fighting a group of four people. A strange bunch of four people. And the strange bunch seemed to get the upper hand.

Fists and kicks were flying and fireballs flew throe the air. The sounds of metal hitting more metal were heard. The orcs didn't seem to handling it very well and were quickly being beaten up and disarmed.

One of the orcs in the crowd lost his sword and ran away from the fight, running straight towards Peter. One of the four men in the brawl noticed this, and then he noticed Peter.

"Hey you, kid! Stop that one!"

The orc tripped on the ground right next to Pete. He looked at the orc and the orc looked back at him. He noticed how the orc was white in the left eye, apparently blind on that one.

It would have been the easiest thing Peter could do if he had hindered the orc soldier from getting up again until the man ran up to them, but he didn't. Instead he just stood there, letting him get up and run away. As the orc disappeared along the street, the man who had screamed finely came up at Pete's side.

Now Pete could get a better look at the guy. He was properly in his early thirties. He was tall and broad shouldered. Very well build. His eyes were blue and his hair was blond, given away the fact that he was of Norse origin. His face seemed handsome, but by the look of it, it seems like he had been in a few fights in his life. He was dressed in an armor that had seemed its better days, in his left hand he wore a short sword, and in his right hand he wore a large, spherical steel shield with a large star painted on it.

The man took a quick look after the orc who already was gone out of sight. Then he turned to Peter.

"What is the matter with you, kid!? He was just lying there! You could easily have held him on the spot!" he yelled at Pete.

"Well excuse me, but I don't see why that's my problem. I'm just minding my own business." Pete answered him.

"For the god's sake! He was one of the bad guys, remember? Have you been living under a rock for the last year?"

"Hey!" Peter snapped. "I have enough problems on my own, okay! The last thing I need is getting dragged into trouble with the authorities! So get of my back! You hear me, old man!?"

The guy looked at Peter with hard eyes. Then he turned to his comrades who had knocked out the last of their opponents.

"We need to relocate." he shouted out. "Stephen. Teleport back home to the others and tell them to get the hell out of there before we're having the entire army on our heads. Luke and Matthew, you two come with me."

In a flash of light, one of the men disappeared into the thin air. The other three ran farther into the alley and disappeared into the shadows. Peter was left all along with fourteen unconscious Doomorcs, so he decided it was the best to skedaddle.

* * *

Soon Peter fined himself back home in the attic, just sitting there and sulking at his miserable life. He didn't even bother to notice Felicia who was trying all she could to get his attention.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" he thought out loud.

"If I did know that, I would tell you."

Uncle Ben had suddenly appeared on the stairs. He walked up to Peter and sat down beside him on the bed.

"A copper for your thoughts, kiddo."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"It's my lunch break and I happened to be close by here. Now, tell your old uncle what troubles you."

He put his hand on Pete's shoulder, but Pete didn't feel like he was in the mood for chit chat, plus that Ben's hand made the wound start aching again.

"It's nothing. I just… I just have a lot on my mind now."

"Uh-huh. With what?"

"You know, stuff."

"Stuff? Stuff like the rent, maybe? The one that you didn't want to tell us about?"

Peter looked at his uncle in great surprise. "How did you…?"

"Shaw's goon came up to me today and gave me a reminder. He also told me that he had told you. Now, Pete, what made you believe that we would never get to know about it?" his uncle told him.

"I thought that… I thought that I could get the money for it before you two noticed it."

"Well, I see your point but it was still not a very smart move, Peter. You should have come to us directly."

"It's not like it would have helped anyway. I know that we can't pay off Shaw, and I don't have a job to help with."

"Peter, I think you worry a little too much. We have been thru this sort of things before, we will survive this to."

Peter stood up, a little angry that his uncle took this serious problem with such calm.

"We haven't been thru this before!" he raised his voice. "It's way worse now. This kingdom has gone down the toilet. Criminals and jerks like Shaw can do whatever they want, while honest people are being stepped on! And the worst thing is that we can't do anything about it!"

"Yes we can, kiddo. There are people already who acts against the oppression, and they need the peoples support."

"Yeah, I met those people this morning. They don't look like that much of a bunch of heroes to me. They even needed my help in a fight, but if they couldn't do it themselves, no way I would help them."

Ben looked at his nephew with a wondering expression. "You mean that they needed your help, but you didn't give it to them? Peter, those men fight for the cause of the entire kingdom. For all of us little people."

"Well, they are fighting for something hopeless. The best thing would be too just let Doom have it and get the hell out of here."

Now Ben sounded a little more serious. "That would be to give up and run away, Peter. And running away from your problem doesn't solve anything. You have to face your problem like a man, only then would one be able to look himself in the mirror again."

Uncle Ben only wanted Peter to realize what it mean to be a grown up, but his efforts only angered the young man further.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what I should do and not do?! You are not my father!"

And by that, Peter walked down the stairs with angry steps and stormed out the door, leaving Uncle Ben alone in the attic. He sighed at the teen rage that just had occurred in his house. Ben was hurt by his nephew's word, but Pete wasn't usually that temperaments full, something big was really bothered the kid this time.

A funny sound caught the older man's ear. When he looked down he saw the black cat that his nephew took care of playing with something. Something she had dragged out from under the bed. He picked up whatever it was, to Felicia's displeasure, to have a closer look at it. It was a red chain shirt that Peter had hidden under his bed, a shirt that Peter would never have afforded to buy himself. And by the look of it, its owner would not be so happy when he fund out that it was gone.

"Oh, Peter. What have you got yourself into?"

* * *

Peter didn't know how long he sat on the same rooftop. It took him a long time to just cool off. When he finally felt like he could go home again it was already long after dinnertime. After a lot of thinking, he had come up with a decision.

Tonight already, he would pack his things and run away from home. Uncle Ben and Aunt May would be better off without him anyway. He decided also to take the Kingpin's offer, he had already broke into one place, with the Kingpin as boss he would at least know if he could get any money at all from it. Being a crook might be the opposite of what he wanted, but it wasn't like he could choose anything else by now.

As he walked the street home, he noticed how a lot of people had gathered in a crowd just outside a house a bit further down the street he where heading. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"_That's my house!"_

He started to run up to the crowd. When he came up to it people looked at him and backed a bit so he got some room to see what was going on. He saw his aunt, sitting on the bench next to their doorsteps, crying with her face in her hands and her friends and coworkers sitting around her, trying to console her.

"Aunt May! What happen'd?" Peter asked as he kneels down to be able to look her in her eyes.

"Oh… Peter, it's… Oh, god…" she tried to speak out between her crying. "It's Ben. He's… he's… god… He's dead… Oh why, Odin?! Why?!"

Peter froze in place. Uncle Ben dead? No, it couldn't be!

"Peter?"

Peter looked up and saw his twenty year old neighbor standing next to him, Jessica Drew, a young slim woman with black hair. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jessie, what happen'd?! Who did this?!"

"One of Doom's orcs. I… I don't know why. They who saw it say that… they say that the orc caught him with something on him and demanded that he gave it to him. And when he refused, he… he killed him! Just… just like that!"

Peter didn't understand. _"Something on him? But what could Uncle Ben have had that… oh no!"_ Peter's heart could just have stopped in his chest, because he didn't fill it anymore. Misgivings started to fill his head.

He suddenly let go off Jessie and ran away from the crowd.

"Pete?! Where are you…?" he could hear her shout after him, but he didn't care.

He had to find the one who did this. If he hurried up, and had some luck, the guilty one might still be someplace where he could find him. As he ran, he took his rope shooters, loaded them and strapped them on his arms. Rage started to fill him. Whoever did this was gonna pay. _"And when I find him… may the One-Above-All have mercy on his soul, 'cause I won't!"_

* * *

As Peter Parquier ran along the dark street, three shadows were watching him from safe distance.

"Kid seems pretty angry, bub." the first shadow said.

"Wouldn't you be?" the second answered.

"So the kid's uncle is worm food? I know it's to bad, but that aint explaining what we're doing here." the first one continued.

"Because Matt here thinks the kid got potential."

"Trust me on this one, Steve." the third shadow spoke. "Let's just watch and see what he got."

"Okay but you guys own me a beer for this one."

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to find the first orc troop. They were four of them, and they seemed to share quite a laugh between each other. Peter just walked up until he was ten feet from them.

"One of you killed an innocent man earlier this day. I would very much like you to show me towards him." he said with a stern voice.

The orcs looked at him and seemed to laugh even harder by his words. One of them, presumably the leader among them, walked up towards Pete. Any one would think that it was him that wanted to brag about his deed and go on how his victim had begged for his life, but Pete knew that this one wasn't the one he looked for.

The orc, who stood much taller then Pete, poked at him and said something. Peter didn't understood him, orcish sounds just like grunts to him. He really didn't had time or patience for this.

Peter's fist came flying thru the air, connecting with the orc's face. He didn't care that his knuckles hurt, as long as the orc went down. And down he went. As their captain fell to the ground, the rest of the orcs yelled out some foul words and charged at the angry teen. The first one draws an axe from his belt, but it was still in the air when Pete punched him in face, and when he staggered a few steps back Pete punched him again and kicked him in the gut. The two other ran at Peter at the same time. He quickly pulled out his arms and fired away his shooters. The orcs didn't have time to react. The grappling hooks attached to their armors and Peter pulled back as hard as he could. Both orcs fell with their faces first down to the ground, and before they had risen up again, Pete kicked them hard in their heads so they both dozed off. When Peter was finish with them he felt his dangersense tingle. The troop leader, the one who now had a broken nose, swung his sword at Peter. But Pete ducked away without even turning around, the he turned a three-sixty and delivered a nasty butterfly kick to the guy's head. His opponent was out even before he hit the ground.

"_They might not have gived me any answers. But someone will."_

He walked away from his victory, searching for his next target.

* * *

"Holy hell! Did you see that?"

"Told you he was something."

"I got to say, he's better then I was at his age."

"Come on, move it. I need to see how this ends."

* * *

Another orc hit the ground. And Peter who just had started getting warm. He stood now among six unconscious orcs, none of them had been the one he was looking for. He took a look at the sky, the sun had set just, so there was still some light.

"_Come on, you bastard. Where are you?"_

He heard sounds around the corner and ran up to take a look. Around the corner, and a bit further down that street, another orc troop was gathered. They too were six. One of them was showing something for the others, and Peter eyes narrowed. _"Finely."_

The young kid fired off his rope shooter, hitting his target with great force, and pulled back the rope with the hooked stuck to the orc's armor. The orc fell to the ground while the others stared in surprise.

"You filthy murderer!!" Peter screamed at them in his rage.

The five orcs who wasn't on their backs draw their weapons and charged at Peter, not knowing what he just had done to their comrades. Pete ran up and met his opponent halfway, where he dodge a sword and landed a punch on the attacker's side, where he didn't have any protection. Then he kneeled him hard right in his face, knocking him to the ground. And then he landed an uppercut at the second orc, disorienting him, and while the orc staggered back a few steps Pete jumped up and used him as a trampoline. He stepped on the orcs face, jumped high, did a somersault and landed with both his feet on the third orc's head, pressing him down to the ground. On the ground, he fired off his second rope shooter, hitting the third one on the leg making him fall down. Then he used the grappling hook and rope as a flail, swinging it around and hitting the trampoline orc in his neck. When he was down, Pete kicked the fourth orc in his guts and punched him in the eye, which made him loose his consciousness.

Two orcs came up against Pete at the same time, both swinging their weapons in the air. Peter dodged them in right time for their axe and halberd to hit each other instead and get stuck. As the orcs tried to untangle themselves, Peter strikes them hard with his fists and feet's. Soon they too lay down.

Now his attention came to his real target. The orc who he was really looking for had now gotten up and draw a sword, charging at him.

Pete spring up, sending a roundabout kick to the orc's jaw. Then he grabbed his cloth in his left hand and punched him hard again and again with his right.

"YOU MURDERER!! YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!" He punched him again. "You killed an innocent man, and for what!?" He snatched something from the orc's pocket, the same thing that he had showed to the others and bragged about. The red chain shirt that Peter had stolen from the goblins tower just yesterday. This confirmed all of Peter's misgivings.

"For this lousy piece of junk, huh!? Was this enough to kill an innocent man for!?"

Pete punched him again, and this time so hard that his helmet cracked. Pete could now see the face of his uncle's murderer's face. He saw into the orc's eyes, but only one looked back.

"You!! No…"

One of the orc's eyes were white, this was the same orc that Peter could have stopped that earlier today.

"If I had stopped you… then… Uncle Ben would still be… alive…"

He stared at the bruised and bloody orc with tears in his eyes. But the quick feeling of sorrow and remorse quickly faded away, and again rage started fill him up.

"If you think this shirt is worth killing for, then we'll see how you like it!"

He then pulled up one of his ropes and wrapped it around the orc's neck. Then he pulled in both its ends with all his strength.

The orc started to gasp for air and tried to pull himself free, but the more he tried, the tighter Peter pulled. Pete could hear how his victim's voice faded by the lack of air and how his struggle started to get weaker and weaker. But just as the orc was just a few seconds from fading into oblivion, Peter let go of his grip.

"I can't… I can't do it…"

He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill anyone. Not even the one who murdered his beloved uncle in cold blood. This was not the man Ben had raised.

Pete fell to his kneels crying. The entire world seemed to fade away for him. His own actions had killed the only man who ever been like a father to him, and no matter how he looked at it, he and only he was responsible.

The orc wasn't late to take advantage of Peter's despair. As soon as he had gotten his breath back, he stood up over Pete and draws a knife from his belt, ready to strike at the young teen.

* * *

TWANG!

Peter looked up and saw the orc with a knife in his hand, and an arrow in his heart. The orc fell backward, dead even before he hit the ground.

"Nice shot, Matthew."

Three persons walked out of the shadows. The first one Peter recognizes as the leader of the four rebels he had met earlier this morning, the man with the shield. The second one was a tall red haired man in his late twenty, he was caring a bow in his hands and a staff on his back, the strange thing is that he was wearing a blindfold. The third one was properly the strangest one among them. He was short, very short, and wide shouldered with strong arms. This was because he was a dwarf from the northern kingdoms. He didn't have the traditional beard that many dwarfs have, but instead he had some big sideburns. He didn't seem to care that much about his look, since he wore a dirty white shirt that exposed much of his hairy, tanned body. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo of a big X.

The blond man with the shield walked up to Peter and reached out his hand to help him up.

"Are you okay, kid?" he asked.

Peter wiped the tears from his face. "No." he said, but he took the strangers hand anyway and got up on his feets.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pete asked them.

"We were watching you, Peter. We wanted to see how you were going to handle the situation." the blindfolded man said.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Peter asked.

"Because we were the last people your uncle spoke to. Listen, if you want more answers, then you have to come with us. Its not safe talking out here, the walls got ears."

All three men turned around to leave. The dwarf looked back at Pete. "You coming, kid?"

Peter sighed. "Guess I pretty much have to."

Peter ran after them along the alleys. They held a pretty high tempo, but Peter could keep up with them. Suddenly Peter stopped right in his tracks. He leaned himself against a wall and started to cry. His feeling finnely catching up with him.

"Hold on a minute, guys." the blindfolded man said and turned around towards Peter. He put his hand on Pete's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Pete. What happened to your uncle is no one's fault but the one who murdered him. You cannot blame yourself for the orc's actions."

"But… but he was… he was killed because he was wearing my shirt." He showed the chain shirt he had in his hand. "If I… if I haven't stolen it… then that orc wouldn't have… he wouldn't… oh, god…"

"Peter, the reason your uncle had that shirt on him was because he wanted to give it to us. He had just earlier today been to our hideout to hand it to us."

"Matthew. This is not the right place." the shieldman said.

"Come on, Steve. The kid's uncle just died. Cut him some slack. Peter, Ben knew that you had stolen the shirt and he didn't want you to get yourself into more trouble. So he came to us with it. He thought that we would have better use of it."

"How did he… how did he know where to find you?" Peter asked.

"Your uncle has actually helped us out a few times. Many people in this town have. But we didn't take the shirt from him, since we don't want to take so much attention, the shirts owner would properly be looking for it. So we sent him back home with the shirt. It was thereafter that he was killed by that orc. If we only had taken the shirt, or send someone with him, he would still be alive. If you look at it, it's just as much our fault as it is yours. You can't blame yourself for things you don't know are gonna happen."

Peter looked up at the man standing in front of him. What he said didn't really take away the guilt he felt, but it helped him handle them better.

"So." he asked Peter. "You think you're ready to continue?"

Pete wiped his tears and strengthen himself. "Yeah, I… I think so."

They all nodded at him, and then they rushed away again. They ran among the streets and alleys, trying to stay out of the open where they could get spotted. Soon they came up to a large building. Peter recognized it as the Church of St Lee, the largest temple in this town.

All four men sneaked around the temple, into an alley that was behind the building. There, among various garbage cans and junk, was a small wooden backdoor. The man named Steve walked up to the door while giving the signal to his comrades to stay hidden. He knocked on the door while keeping an eye over his shoulder.

"Who is it?" a voice from the inside was heard.

"It's us. Open up, Donald."

The door opened and inside stood a man in his mid twenties. Blond and blue eyed, he like Steve was of Norse heritage. But unlike Steve, he was thin and not well trained. He was wearing a white robe with a thunderbolt running across its chest.

"Good, you're back. Is… is that him?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Come on now, we have a lot to do."

All of them sneaked in thru the door. Peter was led thru a corridor and down some stairs lighten up by torches. Finely he entered a room behind another door.

* * *

The room was strangely enough brightly light and airy. A lot boxes, chests and other junk laid around on the floor. Lots of weapons and armors were stacked up and maps laid on a big table. On some chairs around the said table, three more people where sitting.

"Maybe we should start to introduce everyone first. I am Captain Steve of The Royal Paladin order. I'm our field leader. You already met Matthew and Logan, our tracker."

The dwarf named Logan nodded at Pete and crossed his arms.

"Donald here was kind to borrow us the temple's basement since our last hideout was discovered by Doom's soldiers this morning."

Peter couldn't help to feel guilty about that too. After all, it was he had let the orc go.

"Betty here is our main medic. Betty, come over here and have a look at the kid's hands."

A young, brown haired woman walked up to Peter, but Peter didn't fell like letting someone touching him right now.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. It's just some bruises." Pete said.

"If you say so." Steve answered him. "Now, this is Luke, he's our man on the street. If he can't find anything in this town, no one can."

A tall, strongly built Wakandian man raised from his seat and walked up to the others.

"Great to meet you, man. Sorry 'bout your uncle." se said. By judging by his accent he was properly from the tougher neighborhoods of the city.

"Thanks." Pete answered him back.

"And this…" Steve continued. "…is our magician, Archmage Stephen. He used to work at the castle before Doom came."

A grey haired man in his forties, dressed in a red cloak and a golden amulet nodded polite at Peter's way. Steve continued to speak to Peter.

"This is not all of us. The rest of us are hiding elsewhere waiting for orders, and we do have some people on the inside. Pete, what we do is very important. We're the only thing that stands between the people of this town and total enslavement, because what you seem this far is only a small piece of Doom's wrath. You showed some great fighting skill and strong personality today, that's why we brought you here, and that's why we are gonna give you this offer."

"Offer? What offer?"

"To join us." Matthew spoke up. "We need all the help we can get and we would appreciate to have you on our side. Doom is the whole reason your uncle is dead, and with us, you could give to him what he really deserve."

Pete looked down at the chain shirt he still had in his hands. It stood for something now. Uncle Ben had wanted him to be a good and responsible man, but instead he had acted like a child which had cost Ben his life. But that child could no longer be a part of Peter's life. It was time for him to grow up and become a man. The man Ben always wanted him to be.

"So what do you say, Pete? In or out?"

Peter took of his jacket and put on the shirt. The red metal slid down on his chest, giving him a valiant look, and it fitted him like a glove. He took a deep breath, feeling reborn.

"I'm in."

Matthew smiled. So did Steve.

"Okay then. Welcome to The Avengers."

* * *

**To be continued**


	5. Have you met Bruce?

**Amazing fantasy: Marvel Medieval**

**Chapter 4 – Have you met Bruce?**

Uncle Ben's funeral was already on the morning after, Aunt May wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, and the church usually did this quick to avoid spreading diseases. Peter didn't have that many cloths to wear but he had a black jacket that fit for the purpose. The graveyard was a short walk from their neighborhood. Not many people came. Peter recognized some of Ben's coworkers, Jessica and her husband came and some a few friends and neighbors, Ben Reilly came too (not really knowing the real reason why Pete's uncle where dead). Peter counted to ten people if not counting him and Aunt May. Ben's tombstone was simple and made of wood, since they couldn't afford a better one.

"_Guess this is the reward for good people. A hole in the dirt and a cheap reminder that there's a human being under your feet's."_

After the priest finished his pray and the coffin was covered most of the people started to walk away. Jessica was comforting May, who had run out of tears a long time ago, and started to follow her home. Peter stayed a little longer, just looking at the grave.

"Yo! Pete!" came a voice from behind Peter.

He looked behind him and saw Luke walking up to him.

"Cap told me to tell you that he would like you to join us in the headquarter at noon. He got some more guys he wants you to meet, and to make sure you start your combat training."

"Okay." Peter answered while wiping a lone tear. "I'll be there."

His fellow avenger was just to turn around and leave when he took an extra look at Pete.

"Hey, how are you feeling, kiddo?"

Peter sniffed and looked at his feet's in shame. "You know… The worst thing is that… is the last thing I told him. I told him that he wasn't my father. I never had a chance to told him that I… that I didn't actually mean it. God, I wish I just could go back and take back everything bad I'll ever have said to him."

Luke nodded and put his hand on Pete's shoulder. It was noticeable how much taller and muscular than Peter he was.

"Listen, Peter. I know exactly what you're going thru. When I was a few years younger then you I lived alone with my mom. She wasn't the best mother in town, she drank a lot and stuff, so one day I just had it. I ran away. I was all she had and I just walked out and left her, never to contact her again. A year later I fund out that she died when her kidneys just stopped work on her. I know that I could never have made her get of the bottle, it was to late, but if I just had been there for her under her last months… well, I regret a lot how I acted." He got a shameful expression in his face. "These things are part of life, unfortunely, and the fact that you regret it shows how much you really cared for your uncle. And I don't think that he wanted your last conversation to be like that either. I'm pretty sure, no, I know that he loved you as much that you loved him."

Peter looked up at Luke's face. "Thanks, Luke. That makes my feel a little better."

"No problem, kid. Just hang in there."

And by that he friendly punched Pete on the arm, turned around and walked back into the town. Peter took a last look at his uncle's last resting place.

"_I'll make you proud, Uncle Ben. I'm gonna avenge you, I'm gonna help them bring down Doom and I'm gonna show them all what we Parquiers are really made of. And who knows, if I'm lucky, I'll be half as good of a man that you where."_

* * *

Peter walked the way home. Inside he noticed how Aunt May had gone off to bed, and he didn't blame her. It had been a rough night for both of them, he hadn't got much sleep either. He change into more average clothing, grabbed a simple meat sandwich and ate it hastily, and headed off towards the avengers HQ.

He passed the market streets while heading for the church. _"Not many people at this hour, apparently."_ he thought. Then something struck him. _"Oh no! God, no! How the hell could I forget that!?"_

He started to run and passed around the corner. And there she was, the girl of his dreams, and she did not look so happy. He quickly ran up to her stand, which she had someone repaired.

"MJ! MJ, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

The red haired girl just gave him the cold shoulder. "I'm not talking to you."

"No, please. I can explain. I…" he begged.

"What is there to explain?" she said a bit angry. "I'm apparently not good enough for you. If you don't even bother to show up, well that's quite an obvious message."

"No, that's not how it is. I wanted to come, but something…"

"I waited for all evening for you!" she yelled out. Peter could see a tear run down her cheek. "It's not safe here at night, and you just let me wait all by myself!"

"MJ, I'm really sorry. I can explain. You don't need to yell." Peter said, feeling like a complete jerk.

"Well, you broke my heart! So excuse me for being a teeny bit mad!"

Peter looked down on his feet's and scratched his neck. Mary Jane had all right to be mad at him, he knew that.

"MJ, my uncle died last night."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"What? No, it's true. I swear. I would never lie about that."

"Oh, really?" she said without really believing him. "Well, I've heard a lot of excuses. And this is not the first time that one comes up."

"Please, MJ. If you could just give me one chance to make it up to you, I'll swear that I'm not gonna let you down again. Please give me one more chance."

MJ sighed. "You really think that I would do that, after you blew me off on our date AND lied to me?"

"I'm not lying. Look at me, I'm not lying. Please."

MJ looked at his face, then she sighed again and wiped another tear from her face.

"Okay. I give you one more chance. ONE chance. You can meet me at six at the theater."

"Thank you, thank you. You will not regret it, I'll meet up with you there then, I'll swear." Then he looked at the clock tower and spotted the time. "Uh, I know this might not be a smart move right now, but I really have to run. I'll see you tonight MJ, I promise. Bye, and thanks again."

He started to run, waving back at her as he disappeared among the crowd, leaving a confused and still upset Mary Jane behind. _"Why do I do this?" _she asked herself. _"Most be those darn pretty eyes of his."_

* * *

Peter knocked on the church's backdoor. Donald's voice was heard from within.

"Password?"

Pete went silent by surprise. No one had told him about a password, so he took a longshot

"Uhm… carrot sticks?"

The door opened.

"Don't tell me that was actually right." Pete said.

"No, no. I'm just pulling your leg here." Donald answered him. "Stephen installed a security spell on the door. I saw it was you."

"All-righty then." the teenager responded, trying to sound like the joke was a good one.

Peter walked down the stairs to the Avengers hideout, where Steve, Logan, Matthew and Betty were already sitting around the table. And who sat next to them, on a large crate, really surprised Peter.

The person looked just like a human, it was just that he was roughly 12 feet tall, he had to hunch to fit beneath the roof. Peter had seen giants before but they do are a rare sight in this regions. The giant had brownish blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in simple farmer cloths and wore a large mace in his belt. He looked like he was about thirty years old, but then again, since he wasn't human Pete couldn't tell his exact age.

"Look who's finely decided to show up." came a sarcastic respond from Logan.

"I'm not that late." Pete answered him.

"Don't listen to the old man, Peter." Steve said. "Come here, here are two I want you to meet."

"_Two? I only see one."_ he thought.

"Peter. This is Pym. And the small one is Janet."

Peter could see Pym, but where was this Janet he talked about? Suddenly something very small fluttered right in front of his eyes. First he instinctually tried to wave it away from his face, but then he stopped as he noticed that it was actually a small woman.

A very small woman, not larger then his thump, with insect wings sticking out of her back. She looked young, twenty or so, with black hair. She wore a small leather outfit that, by judging of the colors, was made out of wasp skin.

"Hi there." she said with a tiny voice.

"Uhm… hi." Peter responded.

"It's not nice to stare, kid." the giant said.

"Oh, give the kid a chance, Pymmie." the fairy told her giant friend. "It's properly the first time he see giants or fairies."

"Uh, well it's the first time I see a fairy. I only heard of you guys in my aunt's bedtime stories."

"Oh, well I hope to see more of you. So maybe you could tell these stories to me sometime, cutie." she flirted while planting a small kiss on Peter's forehead, making him blush.

The other guys chuckled, but any one who looked at Pym could tell that he didn't find it funny at all.

The fairy named Janet soon flew off to catch up with Betty, while Matthew walked up toward Peter.

"Now, Peter. Cap has put me in charge of your training. Do you think you have time for a workout?"

"Well, yeah. I got an hour or so to kill."

"Good, let's get going then."

* * *

Matthew led Peter to a large room. The floor was covered by a padded carpet and along one wall a lot of man size dummies were leaning.

"Now." Matthew told. "This is our training room. As I have seen so far, you're quite good in combat, but you do have some need for some improvement. Come on, show me what you got."

By that he picked up a bó staff lying on the floor and walked up to the middle of the room. Peter picked up a staff for himself and joined him.

"Uhm, before we start, do you mind me asking about that blindfold? Why do you wear it?"

"For a simple reason, Peter. I'm blind. I have been blind since I was a kid."

The answer surprised Peter. "What? Really? How… how have you been able to…? I mean…" Matthew just laughed.

"I understand it sound strange, but I'll been living with this for quite some time now. I have developed my own ways of seeing. Now I can see the world in a way that I couldn't see with my own normal eyes."

Peter didn't really know what to think. And he didn't feel like beating up a blind guy.

"Listen, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe some one else should…"

"What? Afraid that I will kick you butt? Give me one minute and I might surprise you."

"Okay, but don't come and say that I didn't warn you."

"Exactly what I was about to say."

They stood still for a minute, Peter just waiting for his teacher to give a signal. Then Matthew said "Go!" and they both attacked each other. Matt blocked Pete's staff with his own and tried to kick him, but Pete ducked to the side and tried to hit Matt again, only to get his staff blocked one more time. Pete tried to kick his teacher in the side but Matthew grabbed his foot and hit him on his other leg, making the kid fall down unto the floor.

"Not so bad for a blind guy, huh?"

Matthew held out a hand to help Peter up.

"But… how could you…? I mean, you said you're blind!"

"A cunning warrior can't always trust his eyes, Peter. You have to learn to trust your other senses to. Stay with me and I'll teach you one or two things. Now, let's get this on with it."

Peter felt his ego get a good beating, but he properly deserved it.

"Now, remember to block my blows and don't just pay attention to my weapon. Remember, my hands and feets are dangerous too. And… Go!"

Matthew swinged one end of his staff at Peter, and when Pete blocked it he tried to hit him with the other end. Then Peter kneeled him in his guts. This stunned Matt long enough for Peter to land a blow on his back. Matt swung at Peter with the staff in his right hand, Peter ducked the staff but was too late to notice Matthew's left hand which struck him on the right side of his head. Peter went dizzy for a second, which gave Matt time to punch Pete on the chest and strike the staff from his hands, disarming him.

"I told you so. Let's see how you handle being unarmed."

Matthew attacked again, not giving Peter any time to be the offensive one. He tried to land blow after blow on Peter with both his staff and fists, making Peter spending all his energy to block and dodge. But soon Pete succeeded to find a hole in Matt's attacking and punched him hard on his leg, making him unbalanced, and when Matt tried to hit back Pete he just jump back and kicked the staff out of Matt's hands. The he swung around with his foot out, gaining some force from the velocity, and landed a heavy blow on Matthew's side. And then he tried a straight kick on his chest, only to have Matthew grab his foot with both his hands, spinning him around, making him fall down again.

"Not bad, kid. But you got much to learn. If…" Matthew started to say but stopped right in his sentence.

Peter stood up, looking at his teacher. "What?"

"Some one is coming down the stairs. I think its Luke, and it sounds like he's in a great hurry."

"I don't hear a thing."

"I hear it perfectly fine."

Just a few seconds later, Steve bursts in throe the door, yelling at Matthew and Peter.

"Matthew! Bruce is back in town! I want everyone available to come with me at once! That includes you too, Peter!"

Peter didn't understand what it was all about, but by the look on Steve's and Matthew's faces, it was pretty serious. Inside the planning room, all the avengers seemed to be in a great hurry to get their equipment strapped on. Peter nodded at Luke who nodded back. Stephen still hasn't showed up. Betty, with Janet on her shoulder, came down from upstairs.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Your old _'friend'_ is back in town." Luke answered her. "I just got the words from the one of the outposts. Let's hope his in a good mode."

"Bruce? Oh god. Please let me come with you. I can…"

"No." Steve cut her off. "It is too dangerous, and we need some one to stay here and wait for Stephen."

"But, Cap… You know that Bruce would never hurt me. If you just let me..."

"No! You stay here, that's an order! Avengers, move out!"

Steve walk pass Betty up the stairs, all the avengers following him, including Pym and Janet. Peter thought how strange it was that the giant fitted throe the stairs, the stairway seemed to stretch itself so that he could get throe it. Properly another one of Stephen's spells.

Steve took a quick look outside the door, and then gave everyone signal to follow him, Pym squeezing throe the door, Logan who was last shutting the door behind them. Steve led them along some aisle until they where far enough from the church, then they started to speed down among a larger street. Pete ran up to Steve's side.

"Uhm, no offense, Cap. But isn't it stupid running around like this on an open street in daylight?"

"We have no time for being sneaky right now, Peter. We got to catch up with Bruce before he causes any problem."

"Right. So, this Bruce-guy, is he a bad guy or what?"

"Actually, he is a good guy."

"Really? Then… why all the fuss?"

"Just because someone is a good guy doesn't mean he's not trouble. And believe me, Bruce is nothing but trouble."

* * *

The man named Bruce definably stood out of the crowd, if anyone would call him a man. Because he was a mighty hulk of a man.

Standing 7 feet tall, he stood taller then everyone on the street. He had enormous muscles, making him look like a giant bodybuilder, with arms like tree trunks and big hands that could pick up a humans head like an apple. A gruff and surly expression was on his face, and on his body were old scares and marks from past battles. He was dressed in just some simple pants and some straps, on which he strapped a huge wooden club on. But one of the most noticeable things about Bruce is that he was green. It happened that Bruce was half orc, on his father's side, which gave him this unusually color.

Now, after living by himself in the wild for a good while, he had decided to return to the town to visit and old friend, but the bad thing about big cities is that there always so many people living their. He walked down the street, scaring children and making adults anxious just by his mere presence.

"Bruce."

A bit further down the street stood the man who by his team-mates was nicknamed Cap. Behind him stood all the people who had given him that name.

"Shield-man." Bruce answered him with a stern, deep voice.

Bruce was known for coming up with his own name for people. He wasn't the brainiest in the crowd, or in any crowd for that matter.

"Why have you come back, Bruce?"

"Bruce came to see Betty. And Shield-man can't stop me."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to ask you to leave, Bruce. You are not welcome here anymore."

"Uh… Cap?" Peter whispered. "Are you sure it's such a good thing to anger this guy? I mean, look at the size of him!"

Steve just ignored Peter. "If you won't leave by your own, then we will have to force you."

"Shield-man is making Bruce angry. He won't like me when I'm angry."

"Oh great, he's got bad temper too. AND he speak of himself in third person."

"Avengers! Ready for battle! This is your last chance, Bruce. Leave now, or leave in pieces."

The Avengers draw their weapons, except Peter to still had hard to understand the situation. Bruce draw his club in both hands, let out a fierce battle cry and charged at them.

"BRUCE SMASH YOU!"

"Avengers attack!"

The people screamed, grabbed their children and ran as quick as they could away from the scene, as Bruce's club met with Steve's armor in a massive slam.

This sent Steve flying a hundred feet's down the street, leaving Bruce with the rest of the Avengers. Both Logan, Matthew and Luke jumped at him at the same time, trying to overpower him. This was not such a good idea as they might have thought. Bruce grabbed both Luke and Matt, smashed them into each other and kicked Logan making him fly into a flower stand.

"Oh, great. Now I smell like a dawn violet. You are so dead, bub!"

Pym hit Bruce with his mace, but did only little damage, only causing him to spit out a little blood. Pym tried to hit him again, this time smashing the club out of his hands. This bothered Bruce very little. He punched Pym hard in the stomach, and hit him with an uppercut. This caused the giant to stagger back a few step.

"Get of him you big meanie!" a small voice was heard.

Janet appeared in front of Bruce and fired of several small flashes of light from her hands, right in Bruce's eyes. The green man groaned in pain and swinged his hands throe the air, trying to hit what whatever it was who had hurt his eyes. Matthew saw an opening.

"This is our chance, Peter."

Matt and Pete ran up to their big opponent, Pete still not convinced this was a good idea, and hit him with all their force. When Peter's fist hit Bruce's tough skin, he realized that it actually caused himself more damage then it had caused to Bruce.

"Ouch!"

Both Matt and Pete tried to hit Bruce as hard as they could, but this was fairly useless, it only seemed to anger the berserk further. As soon as he got his eyesight back, Bruce punched Matthew so hard that he went flying throe the air and landed unconscious on the street, then he looked at Pete in rage. Peter barely dodges a hammer fist from the brute, a fist that landed on the ground and punched a small crater in the dirt.

"Listen, Mister Not-so-jolly-green. Can we talk? I'm sure we can solve this without killing the short, skinny guy."

"Bruce hate talking!"

Bruce tried to stomp Peter with his giant feet, but Peter jumped out of the way right in time. Then Steve joined in the fight, smashed Bruce in the face with his shield and drove a short sword into his shoulder. Then Janet moved in and sent a light flash into Bruce's ear, making him dizzy and hold his own head in pain. Peter jumped up and kicked Bruce hard on his back making him loose his breath. Bruce went down on his knees for just a second, who gave Luke a change to hit him hard in the head with a hammerblow. This caused Bruce to fall down on all four.

"Give it up, Bruce. You're outnumbered."

But Bruce didn't listen to Steve's words. Instead he started to breath heavy, taking deeper and more rage filled breaths for each second. And then he burst up, screaming, raging by fury.

"GRYAAAAAAHG!!"

Suddenly Steve, Luke and Peter went flying at each own direction.

"Tell me again why I signed up for this?" Peter asked as he got up on his legs.

Bruce then tried to hit Janet without succeeding. The tiny woman was too quick for him to catch up with, but then Bruce tried a new move. He clapped his hands. The force of his strong hands filled the street with a large bang and sent a shockwave throe the air, causing Janet to fly away and smash into a wall with a small scream.

"Janet!"

Pym charged at Bruce and swung his mace at the brute's head. The force of the blow made one of Bruce's teeth fly out, and then he tried another swing at his head. But Bruce stopped the mace in the air, with his hands. The smaller warrior snatched the weapon out of the larger one's hands and hit the giant in the knee with it. Pym wriggled in pain as every bone in his knee shattered. Then Bruce launched a missive punch on Pym's face. And another one. And another one. Punch after punch landed on Pym's head, turning his face into a bloody pulp.

Then Bruce suddenly screamed in agony. Something small and hairy had jumped up on his back and stuck something sharp in his back.

Logan had taking his time to strap on two bracers on his hands, and on each of these bracers, there were three long, sharp blades. Logan had now driven these blades, or claws by the look of them, right into Bruce's back and caused some large bleeding wounds.

The berserk grabbed the dwarf's foot and smashed him with all his power into the ground. Several times he smashed his smaller opponent into the dirt and then threw him away like trash. The beat-up little man landed on the street next to Peter, looking like he had been crushed under a mountain and rolled in glass and mud.

"Oh my god! Logan, are you okay!?"

"Yeah… I'll be okay… I'd heal from worse… but… I think you have to deal with it without me for a minute."

Peter took a look around. He was the last of the Avengers standing up. The others were either unconscious or in too bad condition to fight. And Bruce seemed to notice this too. The giant brute started to walk up to Peter with a furious look on his face.

"Oh hell!"

Peter charged up at the beast, jumped up and landed an uppercut on his jaw, making him off balance. When the berserk tried to punch Peter, he simple dodges out of the way. Then he fired one of his rope shooters, hitting him in the face, and when he staggered back a step he hit him with the hook like a flail. When the brute tried kicking the teen, he just jumped over his leg like was playing leapfrog. He then landed on Bruce's knee and sent an elbow into his eye before he jumped off. The teenager focused more on trying not to be hit then trying to hit him. He dodges blow after blow, his danger sense working overtime. He tried to use Bruce's own rage against him, making him just hit air and not giving him a chance to focus. Peter's hits might not been powerful, but the fact that that Bruce already lost a lot of blood and started to get tired made it seem that his few and weak blows gave an effect.

A bit down the street, a flash of light appeared. And out of it walked the wizard Stephen, and with him he had the woman named Betty. They took a quick look at the battle.

"Oh my god! BRUCE!!" Betty screamed.

Bruce didn't hear. He was too much into the battle and his own rage. Stephen ran down to the semi-conscious Steve and helped him up on his legs.

"Are you feeling okay, Captain?" he asked.

"No." Steve groaned. "But thank you for showing up."

They both looked over at Peter trying not to get himself killed.

"The young man seems to be quite an excellent combatant. He is after all the only one here not badly damaged."

"Don't overthink it, Stephen. The kid still got a lot to learn before his in our level."

"HEY! How about… Wow! …how about a hand, Stephen!" Peter yelled as he jumped out of reach of another blow.

"Of course." the mage answered.

Stephen moved closer and reached out his hands and started to mumble out the words of a powerful spell.

"Vishanti catena immobili noo!"

Chains appeared out of the thin air, blue glowing chains. These wrapped themselves around Bruce and chained him at the spot.

"Now, if you please, Betty." the mage told the young lady. "I don't now how long I can hold him."

Betty walked up to the chained monster who struggled with all his power to loose his shackles.

"Bruce! Bruce, it's me. It's me Betty."

The brute looked down at the woman, and seemed to stop struggle at once. "Betty…?"

"Bruce, please. You need to calm down. Please. Stop fighting and I promise I'll help you. I promise I won't let any one hurt you."

The monster seemed to calm down by Betty's voice and mere presence.

"Bruce… Bruce just wanted to see Betty again." the chained brute said. "These people, they wouldn't let Bruce see you."

"I know, I know. But this is just one big misunderstanding. Please, calm down and I'll make them release you. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Bruce nodded, and Betty waved at Stephen to release him of the spell. Stephen let the chains glide of Bruce's body and disappear into the air. Now they all stood there, the bruised up avengers, circling the green man and Betty who looked tiny compared to him.

"Bruce didn't want to fight. Bruce just wants them to leave me alone." Bruce said.

"And you walked into a big city for that? How clever."

"Quiet, Peter."

Betty walked closer to Bruce and put her hand on his cheek.

"Bruce. This is Stephen, he is a friend. He's gonna make you go to sleep so we can cure your wounds. He won't hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Bruce nodded. Stephen walked up and put one finger on Bruce's forehead.

"Somnus azerahn."

Bruce fell down on the ground, fully asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing her!? I told you to stay in the headquarter!" Steve yelled at Betty.

"And you should be glad that I didn't! Look around you, Cap! You all might have been killed if I hadn't showed up!" Betty yelled back.

Steve knew that she was right, but he refused to admit it out loud. Instead he turned to the avengers who still stood up.

"We need to move fast. We got wounded to take care of and soon this place will be filled with soldiers. Stephen, you need to teleport every one of us back to HQ. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can."

The avengers started to get ready to move out. Peter held a few bad bruises on his chest, he actually felt lucky. It could have gone a lot worse for him. Then he remembered something.

"Hey! Any one got the time?"

Logan popped an arm back into its socket and then took looked up at the sun. "Around four a clock."

"Jikes! Listen, I got to go. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

Then he turned around and started to run.

"Where are you going!?" Matthew yelled at him.

Peter looked back, without really stop running, and yelled back his respond.

"I've got a date!"

* * *

**To be continued**


	6. I've got a date!

**Amazing fantasy: Marvel Medieval**

**Chapter 4 – I've got a date!**

Osbourne was furious. He was raging. He walked down the steps with hate-powered stomps. When he was greeted by a passing guard patrol he grabbed the first guard and sliced his throat with a knife. Then he left the poor bastard behind him, choking on his own blood while the other guards watched in shock.

Right next to the dungeons was the forge. It was here that all of Doom's weapons and torture devices were manufactured. Many blacksmiths worked down here, but it was the two chief smiths that were of any interest.

Sir Anthony worked in the forge already before Doom came along. He was a handsome man in his early forties who started to get some grey hair among his otherwise black hair due and mustache. Anthony was a great smith, with a genius brain, and his armors were legendary. Now he was forced to make weapons for Doom, weapons that properly killed innocent people out on the streets. Every day Anthony thought of all the men, women and children whose blood he had on his hands.

Lord Otto on the other hand did this with pleasure. He was a dwarf, short and a little overweight, with a small, thin beard and thick goggles. Otto had been placed in the forge by Doom to keep an eye on Sir Anthony. He thought that anything that couldn't be used for power or personal gain wasn't worth making. Therefore, he constructed the most outstanding devices known in the area of engineering, for either his own glory or to look better in the eyes of his superiors. He didn't care at all for the people.

Osbourne entered the forge from the stairs. The massacre of that poor guard had let out some steam from his systems.

"Otto! Where are you, you four-eyed buffoon?"

"I am over here, my lord."

Otto was finishing some last work on his latest project. It looked like a breastplate.

"Put down your petty trinkets! I need to exchange a word."

"Petty trinkets? This invention might revolutionize combat fighting for ever. No longer will the soldier fight, his armor will fight for him."

"Sounds like a good idea for guys like you, Otto. Guys who's all brain but no muscles."

Otto didn't patronize himself with a respond. Instead he continued too brag about his work.

"I have successfully tamed the energy stored inside these Shi'ar-crystals. The raw power in them is magnificent."

Anthony leered at Otto. It was him, not Otto that had uncovered the crystals magic, but as usual Otto had stepped in and taking all the glory. Now Otto took up a small crystal that looked like a small piece of blue glass, and attached it to where the heart should be on the breastplate and put the piece of armor on.

"Now, Osbourne. Take a look at my new assistances."

The small blue crystal started to glow and chains rose from the floor. Thick, heavy, metal chains. They were four of them, all in one end attached to Otto's breastplate, and in the other end connected to a large vicious looking hook-like vise. These tentacles, as you could call them, rose as mad snakes over their master, making him look much more intimidating then he was a minute before.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Otto bragged on. "Each one are as strong as an adult man and never grow tired. I expect them to speed up my work by ten times."

Osbourne was actually impressed. "I do like the style. How do they work?"

"It's actually quite simple. The white crystals manipulate energy, while the blue ones do the same with matter. The chest armor is made out of an alchemistic alloy, and when the crystal is attached to it the metal they create a telepathic bond with the wearer. This makes the arms act like extra limbs on my body, allowing me to move them with just my very thoughts."

"Interesting. But enough with your techno-mumbo jumbo. I got something coming up and I want you in." Then Osbourne looked over at Anthony. "Is it safe to talk with him near?"

"Him? Oh, he won't even talk to a dog without my permission. He doesn't have the guts."

Anthony walked out of the forge, hiding his urge to punch Otto in the face. He decided to instead call it a night and go to sleep with a bottle of scotch, leaving the to savages chuckling behind him.

"Now." Otto said. "What is this urgent matter that you are coming with?"

"A few nights ago some one broke into my personal quarter and stole from me." Osbourne said with much anger in his voice.

"You are telling me that some one actually climbed the highest tower in this castle and escaped alive? This must be some powerful warrior we are dealing with here."

"It's just a boy! Some little runt had the nerve to brake into MY room and steal from ME! I am going to hunt down this sorry little ass and when I find him I'm gonna cut out his heart with a spoon!"

"I see. And you want me in on this?"

"Yes. I need to know that I got you watching my back. If we are gonna take down Doom, well then I need you as my right hand."

"What about your little servant, that Klert of yours?"

"Oh, he would brake down like a house of cards as soon as Doom put his rusty fingers on around his neck. But you, Otto, you are someone I can trust and respect. You're the kind of man I need. We are two feathers from the same chicken."

Otto smiled at the goblin's praise. It was true, they did have a mutual respect for each other. And when Doom was gone, Osbourne was gonna put Otto in a much more respectful position, instead of letting him rot in some cold and dark basement.

"Okay then. I'll do it."

"Good. I'll arrange I few things and then, in a few nights, we'll go for a little manhunt."

* * *

Peter stepped through the door into his house. It was uncomfortly quiet, aunt May was apperently still asleep. Peter headed for his room where he picked out some clothes and then went into the bathroom. He didn't had time to heat up the bathtub so he had to take his bath in cold water.

When done sponging himself, Peter dried himself and picked out a bottle of cologne that his uncle had bought him as a gift when he finished school. He decided to not use too much since that would just smell awful. Then he took a look at his wound, it showed a small infection so he put on some herbal salve to ease the healing. And when was done he put on some good clothes and started to count the little money he had.

_"Hope she dosen't have expensive taste in gifts."_

When he walked down the stairs he found his aunt sitting in the living room, her eyes all red and her hands squeezing a napkin.

"Oh, Peter. I... I didn't see you there. Why... why so welldressed?"

"Uh..." Peter was taken back a little, as he started to feel a little shameful all the sudden, going out and having fun right after his uncle's death and all. "...I'm supposed to go and meet a girl soon. You, uhm, you don't think thats inappropriate, right?"

"No, no. If you promised to show up then you must keep your word. You uncle would have wanted you to do that." She got up and started to adjust Peter's cloths. "Look at you. You are the spitting image of him when he was your age. Listen, Peter, if you ever make a woman half as happy as your uncle made me, then that woman would be one lucky girl. Promise you be a good boy now."

"I promise."

As May combed out her nephews hair, another tear run down her cheek. Peter noticed this and pulled her closer into a consoling hug.

"Oh god. I... I miss him so much, Peter."

"I miss him too, Aunt May."

"I can't belive he's gone. When I waked up I was sure that I still could hear him breathing."

Peter knew the feeling. All day he was waiting that his uncle would just step through their door and tell them both that it all had been just a bad dream. But no one ever came through the door.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you to, Aunt May." After a long and guiet hug Pete finally broke the silence. "Listen, I have to go or I'll be late. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course. You go and have fun, don't worry about me, and make sure not to be out to late."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

He kissed his aunts forehead and wave at her as he walked out the door. But when he closed it behind him his heart sank in his chest, could he ever tell his aunt that Uncle Ben's death was his fault? The thought of how she might react scared him. God, what if she had a heartattack.

_"I have to tell sooner or later. I just have to wait until I know she can handle it."_

He looked at the clocktower a few blocks away. It showed half past five.

_"Well, from one kind of girl-problem to another. Please Thor, don't let me screw up this too."_

* * *

The clock was three minutes before six and the young Mary Jane Watson was waiting for her date. She had put on a nice dress and fixed her hair real good. She'd been standing there for about ten minutes and she was getting very nervous, her thoughts jumped back and forth between _"He should be here soon" _and _"Who am I kidding? He aint coming."_

Then finally she saw something walking up the street that made all her doubts go away.

"Hi." Peter said nervously as he catched up with her.

"Hi." she said back, smiling at him.

"Um, these... this is for you."

He handed her a flower, not a bouquet of them, just one. But she shined up any way.

"Oh, you should't! It's beautiful."

"Then you should have seen the ones I wanted to give you, but when the seller saw how much I could spend he gave me this instead."

"Well, anyway, this is more easier to carry around." she said as she put the flower in one of the button-holes on her chest. "So, what have you planned for tonight, mysterious stranger?"

"Well, I know of a good place where we could go and have something to eat."

"Then take me there."

He offered her his arm and she gladly wrapped hers around it, then they started walking.

"Peter, I own you an apology."

"For what?"

"For what I said earlier today. I asked around a little and I'll fund out about your uncle and... I'm sorry that I called you a lier and... and for all those other horrible things I said."

"It's okay. I mean, I would be pretty mad too if I was in your shoes."

MJ looked at Peter with a worried look. "But are you sure that you want to do this so soon after his... you know."

Peter took a deep breath. "I've already done all the crying I can do, I'm just mad at myself right now."

"Why would you be mad at yourself?"

Peter just realised that he might had said too much. "It's... It's complicated. Do you mind if we don't talk about it for now?"

"Allright. But you'd find it easier afterward to just spell it all out."

"Yeah, someday. Besides, I'll need to get my my head clear, you know. Just have fun and forget all my trouble for just one night."

"Then you have meet the right girl, handsome. Mary Jane Watson comes with a fun-guarantee."

* * *

The two younglings walked down the street where most of the town's worth seeing-buildings where. They passed the old courthouse, the library (wich Peter used to come to almost daily before Doom closed it down) and a museum. The sun started to set, but the street was well lit from all the oil lamppost. A cross the street a group of four Doomorcs was standing on their post. They gave the two kids cold eyes as they pasted by.

"Those creeps always give me the chills." MJ said as they were out of hearing reach.

"Yeah, me too."

Peter was a little worried that any one of those four would recognise him from that other night when he beat the crap out of their comrades, but then again, there is a lot of Doomorcs walking around. The chance of meeting the same one twice is very slim. And besides, his natural instinct didn't react at all.

"You know," MJ said "I can't really understand how it come to this."

"You mean with Doom and all this crap?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm no expert, but I've learned that there's good people and there's bad people in this world. And as I seen it, the bad people are always stepping on the good ones because they are capable of doing all this things toward others, stuff that good people could never even dream of in their nightmare. And the good people, who can't do to what the bad people do, they let the bad ones step on them."

"Whoah. I see your point, but don't you think thats a little black-and-white?"

"My uncle once told me that it's a man's actions that defines him. If someone choose to do bad things, then he is bad , even if he's good on the inside."

"He sounds like a smart man, your uncle."

"Yeah, he was."

Peter hanged with his head, then MJ stopped and lifted up his chin with her hand.

"Now now, cutie. What do you think Uncle Ben would say if he saw you right now? Cheer up, no more talk about bad guys and death, all right."

Peter couldn't help but blush, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turning things around like that, making me feel better and all."

"Guess you could call it a gift. Is this the place?"

They had arrived too a place called Ditko's tavern, where Peter had been able to get something to eat from time to time.

"Yeah, let's go inside."

They walked inside where they sat down at a table, Peter been the gentleman he was, helped MJ with her chair. Soon a a waitress came up to them.

"Hi. Can I take your order?"

"Yeah, hi, um... is Steve here today?" Peter asked her.

"No, Steve is out of town this week, kid."

Well, that blew Peters hope of getting this meal cheap. Steve wouldn't hesitate to let Peter pay the bill later.

"We'll check the menus."

"I think I'll have the salmon dish with a salad and bread on the side. What about you Peter?"

Peter looked at the menu, he decided to have the cheapest on it. "I'll just have the chicken salad. And some bread."

Mary Jane took a extra look at the menu and then looked back up at Pete, smiling. "You know, I changed my mind. I'll have the same. And bring us a bottle of wine too."

The waitress took the menus and disapeared into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Peter felt like he could sink throu the earth.

"Don't be embarrassed, Peter. I know how hard it is without money or job, I've been there myself. I'll pay for the wine and my food."

"You shouldn't have to. What kind of guy would I be if I let my date pay for everything?"

"Well, as I see it, the one with the paycheck could just as well pay for the wine at least. Even if it will cost me a weeks salary."

"Well, thanks anyway for beeing so understanding."

"Don't sweat it. Now, how about we talk about something funnier? Like... what kind of girls do you usually go out with?"

Peter noticed how MJ leaned over and placed her hand a top of his. It made shivers run down his spine from nervousness.

"I, uhm... I haven't really been to that many dates, so I haven't really find out. And my dates usually ends with me being ditched by the end of the evening, or at the beginning of it.

"Oh you poor thing. We girls can be really mean can't we?" MJ said a little shameful.

"Then you understand what kind of creep a felt like when I, you know, never showed up the first time."

"Well as long as you regret it I'll forgive you."

Peter leaned back and sat silent for a second, stuck in his own thoughts.

"You know." he said "We haven't really talked about anything but sad stuff this evening, have we?"

Mary Jane laughed. "No, guess not."

"We are two really sad persons, aren't we?"

"You know what they say, shared sadness is less sadness."

"We can raise a glass to that."

"Good idea, 'cause here comes the food."

* * *

As the two younglings ate, their conversation finally started to become much more joyful. They talked about stuff that people usually talk about when they are trying to get to know eachother better. MJ for ones talked about her work at the theater, how she got a place there and about her friends, Peter talked about how it was to go in school and when they both finish their meals, he finished a funny story about his little friend Benny.

"...and of course I had to explain everything for the guardsmen, AGAIN, and bail his butt out for a second time."

MJ could not hold her laughter.

"Ahhahaha! Oh man, thats incredible. Did they ever recover that bull?"

"As far as I know, he's still roaming the meadows, walking free and smelling the flowers. So, um, how was your food?"

"Deliscious. I gotta eat here more often. Well, when I can afford it." MJ putted down her tableware and drank up the last sip in her wineglass. "So, if we're finished here, I know a dancing-place we could go to. Free entrance."

Pete blushed a little. "I'm... I'm not that good of a dancer."

"Please, name me one who is."

"Allright then, let's go."

* * *

They payed their check, painful moment, and walked out from the tavern. It was now dark and a little chilly. Mary Jane led Peter a number of streets to a place where there was more young people their age gathered. It was an old barn that elder teenagers now used as a place to party. A band stood on stage playing different instruments, while all the people danced in the middle.

"Wow. This is some place."

Then MJ pulled Peter in his arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. "Come on then, Pete! Let's shake it!"

Peter hadn't danced since his school prom, which was not great success for him, he had stepped on his dance partners toes, bumped into the other dancers and lost complete check of his steps. But now, with this girl, this was different. Something about MJ made him feel much more self-confidence about himself, he was actually having a great deal of fun.

They danced for long, forgetting about time, really letting loose to the rythm of the music. Then, after a while, a slow melody came up. Peter was first unsure of what he was gonna do, but then MJ stepped a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist as soon as his brain cooled down from the shock. And as they moved over the floor, Peter noticed how MJ placed her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. Peter himself leaned his head closer to Mary Janes hair and smelled her perfume. It reminded him of roses.

The melody stopped, far too soon Peter thought, and the people applauded as the band took a small brake. Peter and MJ stepped apart, both smiling.

"Well." MJ said. "I'm gonna go see if they have any refreshments."

When MJ walked away, Peter wiped of his forehead with his hand, he had built up quite a sweat from all the dancing.

_"Wow. I can't believe how well this is going. A whole evening without ending up in any trouble."_

But Pete would soon regret that thought, because only after a minute his warning system woke up. Something in his head told him to look over at MJ's way. Mary Jane was standing with two mugs in her hands, talking to a long, blond guy.

_"Who's that she's talking to...? Oh no, not HIM._"

The young man named called Flash Thompson stood leaning over a wooden pillar, standing in MJ's way. MJ herself tried her best to not seem uncomfortable.

"...And if your nice, me an' my guys might let you come along."

MJ faked a smile. "Sounds like fun, big guy. But, I'm already spoken for this evening, I am here with someone"

"Oh really? And where might he be?"

"Actually, he's standing right behind you."

The tall blond turned around, he stared right out into nothing until he looked down and noticed the much shorter brownhaired boy, and then started to laugh out loud.

"HAHAHA! Puny Parquier!? What, you lost a bet or something?"

"Yeah, hello Flash. How nice to meet you too."

It took Flash a annoying amount of time to stop laughing, and afterward he turned to MJ like he never even saw Peter.

"Seriously girl, how 'bout dumping the wuss an' go out with a real man?"

"You know what, that sounds like a excellent idea."

Pete was shocked for a brief moment, but then he noticed how MJ walked around Flash and put her arm around his own.

"Shall we go, Peter?"

"Um... Yeah, sure."

"Whata f...!?" Flash yelled out in surprise.

"Don't take it personaly, Flash. She just don't do guys with IQ less then a amphibian."

Peter and Mary Jane had already turned around and taken several steps before Flash that one.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm stupid!?!"

Peter looked back at him. "No, I'm just saying that you can't count to twenty unless you take your shoes of." This made MJ laugh, while Peter decided to speed up their walk a little.

* * *

"Why are you walking so fast?"

"Trust me, that guy got a terrible temperament. And if I'm right... Yeah, here they come."

Peter led MJ away from the old barn, now spotting Flash and his crew spill out of the barndoor. They split up and some of them started walking up Peter and MJ's way.

"What... what are they gonna do?" MJ asked.

"Well, they're proberly going to beat the hell out of me. And I don't think we wan't to know what they're gonna do to you."

"Oh."

"Come, follow me."

The two teenagers walked further away from all the people, and soon Peter turned right and led them into an alley.

"Um, are you sure about this? This don't look that much safer."

Pete didn't answer that right away, he was concentrating on finding something on the house walls. Soon he find something.

"This look like a good spot to climb."

"What?"

Peter started to heave himself up a wall, and then reached out a arm to MJ.

"I think I can get us up here."

"What? Up there?"

"Yeah. Just hop up on my back." But MJ hesitated. "MJ, please, you got to trust me on this one."

After a short second of doubt, MJ took Peters hand and he helped her up on his back.

"Hold on tight."

The extra weight made Pete climb slower then usually, but it still only took him a few seconds to climb the wall and lift them both over the roof. Mary Jane gave out a small scream of surprise when she lost her balance trying to stand on the roof, Peter hastely helped her get on her feets.

"Easy there. Now, this worked like, ten times before, so it should work again. These guys never learn."

They looked over side, seeing two of Flashs punks searching the alley beneath them, lured there by MJ's scream. Peter raised a finger to his lips to show that that they should be quiet. Soon the two punks got tired of searching through a empty street alley and left, while the two teenagers up on the roof finally able to breath out.

"Wow. Flash really need to learn how to take a no." Peter joked. "Are you okey?"

"Yeah, soon as my adrenaline-level is down to normal. Wow, would you look at that."

Peter looked the same way MJ did, up, and now noticed that it was a cloud-free night and the stars was shining bright.

"Whoa, not bad."

"Can we sit here for a while? This is just too awesome to miss."

"Um, yeah, sure. If you wan't to."

Peter showed her to a good place to sit, and they both sat down, looking up on the stars.

"You don't see stars like this when the roof's in the way." MJ said.

"You're right in that. Um, you're not cold, are you?"

"It is a little chilly."

"Here, take this." Peter took off his jacket and put it over MJ's shoulders.

"What a gentleman. So, do you always take your girls up on the city-rooftops, Mr Parquier?" She asked while she moved a little closer to him.

"No, you're the first one. You... you're not angry at me for ruining this evening?"

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome, and so romantic too. Besides, it's not your fault that guys like that jerk are the way they are."

"No, no I guess not. Heh, the view is not that bad. Wait..."

Peter looked throuh his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and a small pen. Then he started to draw the view of the roof-tops and the moon.

"Do you always carry around that stuff, waiting for stuff to draw?"

"Um... Yeah." It took Pete a while to realise how lame he made himself sound. "There, finish."

Mary Jane took a good look at the paper. "Wow, this is really good."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, the roofs and the moon and all the stars. You could make a living out of this."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes. You know, I heard that The Bugle are looking for people who can draw and write."

Peter thought for a second. "The Bugle? I thought that Doom had that shut down when they started to run bad articles about him."

"No, I've heard that they are still working in secret. My friend said that there was rumors that there hiding up in the harbor neighberhood. Just ask around."

"Allright, I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome. You know, I've really had a great time today."

"Me too."

They looked each other in the eyes, smiling. As they both didn't said anything, they both moved a little closer to the other. Lips getting closer to the others lips...

Then the clocktower struck midnight, making the two teenagers jump by surprise. They both blushed.

"Well, uh-hum, it's getting late. Maybe I should escort you home?" Peter asked as he stood up.

"Yeah... yeah, okey."

* * *

Peter led MJ safety down to groundlevel, and they walked the way to MJ's neighberhood. No problem on the way, no orcs or any of Flash's punks. It wasn't long before they had reched MJ's doorsteps.

"So, um, thats it then. I am going to see you again, right?" Peter asked, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, of course. How about we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Peter soon find himself in a awkward silence. "So... I don't know if you're the kind of girl that..."

Pete didn't had time to finish his question, because he soon fund MJ's lips on his own. He had small blackout.

When he finelly came back to earth he thought; _"Oh my god! She's actually kissing me! I can't believe it, I can't... Wait. Is that my tongue or hers?"_

After a moment MJ broke up the kiss and walked up to the door.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow." she teased. "Good night, Peter."

"...Good night." he succeded to spit out.

She gave him a smile as she closed the door, leaving Peter all alone and with failing knees, it took a while before he had the strenght in his legs to walk the way home.

When he finally came home, he took a quick look to make sure Aunt May was sleeping in her bed, then he walked up to his room and started to take his clothes off. He pushed Felicia to the side of his bed, and laid down, looking up on the ceiling.

_"What a day. I almost gets smashed into pudding and then... Wow. Maybe... maybe my life is finnally getting on the right side."_

Soon his eyes closed and he slipped into the world of dreams. Dreams of a certain girl.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: I want to apologize for taking so long to put up this chapter. First my computer went caca (turned to crap) and then I had a severe case of no-fricking-idea-of-how-I'm-suppuse-to-write-this-stuff. I truly admire a writer who can come up with a whole chapter each week. I'm gonna try to do better for the next time.**

**I also wanna point out that I am gonna write more of my Spider-man/Thor story, but that will wait for later. See you soon (I hope).**


	7. Six little villains

**AN: First I would like to thank for all the reviews, and then I am gonna take the opportunity to point out that I do have a plan for all this. I just have a little hard connecting the dots, and I hope that I'll get on with the main story soon. If you think about it, I might have give hints to it already in earlier chapters. Plus, I also noticed that my chapters gets longer and longer. I'll try to balance them hereafter.**

**Amazing fantasy: Marvel Medieval**

**Chapter 6 – Six little villains**

Peter had wind the spring on his alarm clock to make sure he woke up earlie that morning, wich he did. He woke up feeling particularly happy, for once, after last night. When he walked down the stairs he noticed that Aunt May was already getting ready for work.

"Hey. Are you okey, Aunt May?" he asked.

She took a deep breath as she bottuned her jacket. "I guess so. I mean, I'm not okey but, I'm getting there. And there's no idea for us to starve to death, sitting here sulking. So I'm going off to work." She then changed the subject of their conversation. "So, tell me, how was your evening last night?"

Peter leaned back in his chair, trying not to smirk. "Oh, you know. It was... just swell. We went out and ate and then we danced. It was awesome."

The old woman could read her nephew like an open book. "Look at you."

"What?"

"Look at you. Smiling, blushing, that twinkle in your eyes. If I didn't know better I would say that my little boy has fallen in love."

Peter did not had a reply for that, his aunt's words just struck him like lightning.

"Well. I'll leave you with your heart. I'm off to work, and when I see this afternoon, I want to hear everything about your new girl. Bye."

And by that she walked out the door. Pete was still sitting in his chair, stunned. _"In love? No way... Am I? No, it can't be. Or can it?"_ He shook off whatever was going on in his head, and started get himself ready for today. Now was the time for him to get himself a job.

* * *

Peter was surprised how easy it was for him to actually find The Bugle considering they were trying to remain secret. When he arraived at the harbor area he asked some sailers if they knew where to find it, they looked around their shoulders and and then pointed at a big building further down the block, he gave them a thanks and hurried off. Outside the building he could hear loud noices, like from some big machines, and when he in through the door he find himself in a big room with several printing presses. (These presses would of course be more like those we had in early 19th century).

About a dozen people moved back and forth between the printers with papers and ink. Peter walked up to one of them.

"Exscuse me, my name is Peter and I heard that you guys were..."

"Listen, kid, I only work here. If you wan't anything you'll have to talk to Mister Robertsson over there."

And Peter, a little insulted by the man atitude, said; "Um... thanks."

Pete walked up to an greyhaired, man of wakandian origin in his late forties talking to some women copying pages.

"Excuse me, are you Mister Robertsson?"

"That I am. And what can I help you with?" he answered. He had a warmth in his voice that made Peter think of a grandfather reading stories to his grandson.

"My name is Peter Parquier and I heard that you were looking for people. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. With Doom breathing down our neck and all a lot of our regular staff are to afraid to work here any longer. What do you do, son?"

"I paint and draw pictures, and I'm good at it to. Let me show you."

Peter reached for his bagpack and took out his portfolio, from it he showed some of his drawings of the city, statues, animals and people. Mr Robertsson seemed pretty impressed.

"These aren't bad. It was Parquier, right?"

Peter nodded. "Yes sir."

"Hm, listen. I'm gonna test you and if you succeed the job is yours. You see the young woman over there, she who's writing?"

Peter looked over where his possible boss just directed.

"You meen she with the brown hair?"

"Her yeah. Draw a picture of her so I can see you in action."

"As good as done." Peter took out a blank paper and a pen, leaned against the desk and started draw. The fact that the girl was moving was not a big problem, he just imagined her sitting on a chair in front of her desk facing his way, he just needed to take a peek at her to get the minor details right. He was done in less then two mintues.

"Wow, that was faster then any other drawer I've ever worked with. And it's still good enough for printing." Robertsson said when Peter handed him the result. "I think you got the job, kid. I'm just gonna go over this with our editor-in-chief Mr Jameson."

Peter strained himself not to jump up and scream YES! when Mr Robertsson turned around and walked up to an office door. He didn't even had the chanse to knock before a loud voice come booming out of it.

"...AND ANOTHER THING! YOU CALL THIS WRITING? I WROTE BETTER WHEN I WAS STILL NURSING! YOU'RE FIRED, GET OUT!"

The door threw open and a man ran out, both scared and angry by the look on his face, after him another man peeked out behind the door.

"Ah, Roberto. There you are, what do you want?" he said. He was a greyhaired man in the late forties with an irish accent, a silly little moustache and a cigar in his mouth, signifying some wealth.

"I wan't you to take a look at this, Jonah." The gentler man handed the drawing to the harsher one, who didn't seem to understand why.

"A picture of Miss Brant? What's the deal?"

"That young man over there draw this in less then two minutes, I think we should hire him."

The editor looked over at Peter, who tryed to be polite by waving to them, and he wrinkled his forehead.

"He's just a little kid."

"We weren't much older when we started doing this, Jonah."

"Okay, if you say his good then I belive you. Hire him, and make sure he's not in my way. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

And by than he slammed the door shut. Mr Robertsson walked back to Peter.

"Jonah can be quite a nice person when you get to know him."

Peter choosed not to say anything.

"Now, Peter, listen. First you need to know one thing. Doom and his guys are not happy with the things we write about them, they tried to shut us down and even threaten us several times. Thats why I'm asking you to think hard if this is really what you want to do. Are really up to living with the tension and the possible danger?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Mister Robertsson. I can take care of myself."

"Good to know, just want to give you a heads up. I don't think that you'll be in any real danger but I still want you to know. Now, let's put you to work. Miss Brant, can you come over here, please?"

The brown haired woman Peter drawed came up to her boss and her new co-worker. "Yes, Mister Robertsson?"

"Betty, this is Peter. He's our new drawer and I want you to look after him while he gets started. Show him what he's gonna do, will you?"

"Sure thing, Mr Robertsson."

The woman named Betty showed Peter to some desk where he could work, and then she gave him some task to work on. For about three hours it was Peters work to copy some pictures, drawing models for the prints and making drawing for the reporters articles. It was quite easy, maybe a little boring the last hour.

"There, I think that would do for now. Thanks, Pete." Betty said. "Go over to Mr Robertsson and he'll tell you about your payment."

"Okay, thanks."

Mister Robertsson opened up a safe and handed Peter a small bag. Pete's jaw dropped when he noticed how much money was in there. A lot!

"Now." Robertsson said. "The money's good at this place, but we can't give you a steady salery on a monthly basis. And we don't need you here everyday, so I wan't you to show up three or four times a week, if you don't show up we'll do it without you. And if you keep drawing some pictures of your own we might buy some from you. For now, just come back in two days or so."

"Wow... I, yeah. I'll do that. Thanks a lot Mister Robertsson."

"Not a problem, kid. If you excuse me, I'll got some papers to do."

Pete said goodbye to his new co-workers and threw his bagpack on his shoulder, then he was out. Outside the building the started counting all the money in the bag in his hand, this was a one day salery, if he had been a stableboy this would been for two whole weeks. Life didn't seem all that gloomy all the sudden. He watched the belltower and noticed that it was nearly lunch-time. He had an idea for what he was gonna do now.

* * *

"MJ. MJ!?"

Mary Jane was sitting on a table, sewing togather some holes in a stage costume. She looked up at her working comrade, a blonde girl her age, who just had shouted at her.

"Huh... What?"

"Hand me the extra needle, pleace?"

MJ did, and they continued to work, but the blonde didn't let her get away that easy.

"You seem awfully spaced out today, MJ. Did something happend yesterday?"

The redhead blushed and looked at her feets. "Maybe."

"All right, MJ. What's his name?"

"How... what makes you think it's about a guy?"

"Because your cheeks are starting to match your hair." She shuffled closer to her girl friend. "Now, give me all the details. Is he cute?"

MJ combed back her hair with her hand. "Oh yeah, very. And he's smart and funny. He took me to this dinner place and we wen't dancing, and then we sat on a rooftop watching the stars. It was great."

"Wow. On the rooftop? That's a new one. What happend after that?"

"Oh, he escorted me home and then I kissed him good night."

"Mary Jane Watson, you dirty girl. Was he a good kisser?"

The young woman smiled. "He wasn't bad, but he need some training I'll tell you. That's nothing I can't fix."

The blond laughed at her friend. "So how did it end?"

MJ raised one eyebrow. "What are you saying, Liz?"

"I mean, did he need to leave through your window this morning?" the blonde girl said in a low voice.

"Liz! No, one kiss, that was it. You know I'm not that kind of girl. Besides, my mom and dad would kill me if they find out."

"Well, I'm glad you finelly met someone. Last year you had, like, a hundred suitors and didn't like any of them."

"Yeah, but the goodside is that YOU could choose anyone of those I turned down."

"That WAS a good year, yeah."

The two friends had a good laugh at eachother, MJ had to wipe of a tear from her cheek when they were done.

"Excuse me, but is there a Mary Jane Watson working here?"

"Yeah, in there, kid."

MJ and Liz looked over down the corridor, seeing a young brown haired man asking one of the stage workers for her. He had a basket on one hand and a bouqet of red flowers in the other.

"Oh my god. Thats him, that's Peter."

Liz didn't get a chance to react before Mary Jane had rushed down the room, out into the corridor and gave the boy a big bear hug.

"Whoa, easy. You could brake someones neck like that. Here, these are for you."

He handed her the flowers, she received them and took a big smell of them.

"Their lovely, but you really didn't need to."

"Think of them as a 'thank you' for last night."

At this point Liz had sneaked up to the two lovebirds. "Nothing happend, huh?"

MJ rolled her eyes. "Peter, this is my friend Elizabeth Allan. Liz, this is Peter."

Peter took Liz' hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. MJ just talked about you."

"Oh, really. In good spirit I hope."

MJ blushed again.

"Any way." Peter said. "I brought lunch. I was wondering if you would do me the honor to join me?"

"Of course I will. Liz, you wanna come along?"

"No thanks. I have no desire to be a third wheel, so I'll just get my stuff and eat at home." She packed some stuff in a small bag and started head down the corridor. "And your right, MJ. He is really cute."

Mary Jane hid her face in her hand.

"So, um." Peter spoke up. "The weather is nice, so I thought we could eat outside. Is that okay with you?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure."

* * *

The theater was placed in the clean neighberhoods, (well, clean-ER), and was just a small walk from the park. Since the war, there wasen't anyone who took care of it, so the park had grown pretty wild, more like a small forest. No one with their mind intact would go there by night, but at day, especially at lunch, there was a lot of people hanging out there. A lot of people ate their lunch there, so when Peter and MJ arrived, they couldn't find any available bench. But non of them had something against sit and dine on the grass. Peter had brought bread, fine cheese, grilled chicken and a bottle of apple juice, which was the only fruit available these days without the trade with other countries. The two teenagers sat there for fortyfive minutes, enjoying each others company and talking about stuff.

"This was an excellent idea, Peter."

"I'm quite proud of it myself, yes. But you should have some credit for it too, if not for you I wouldn't got that job at The Bugle and be able to buy us this."

"You got it?"

"You bet I did."

"That's great! And that means you'll have to take me somewhere nice and romantic in a near future." the young girl cooed.

"Guess I have to."

"Tell me, what did you thought we had as dessert?"

Pete was somewhat puzzled by MJ's question. "Um, I didn't really thought of dessert."

"Then I guess it's on me."

She leaned over and locked her lips to Peters, and they stayed there for a good while. When they finally broke for air Peter was sure he had a blackout for the whole time.

"Wow... that... now that's some dessert. You got more of that in store?"

"Lots of it."

"Then I think I'll have one more."

And they were at it again. This time their hands also held the others, and when they were finished they still hold their hands. They looked each other deep in the eyes, and Peter was turning bright red, then turned his eyes away.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just so new to me. I never had a real girlfriend before."

Now it was Mary Jane's turn avert her gaze.

"I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't had said that. I'm so stupid."

"No. No, I'm just... I really like you, Peter, and I would love to be your _'girlfriend'_ in a not to far away future. I just think it's a little to early for us to say."

"You're properly right. Let's take it the time it needs.

They smiled at each other, still holding hands, the akward feeling they both just had slowly drifting away.

"Hey, I gotta get back to work. This was really great, we got to do this again sometime."

"I'll love to. I got to go and catch up with... some friends myself. So, I see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Peter nearly said to much there. He should properly not mention The Avenger, gods know how MJ would react to the fact that he risked his life on daily basis. Properly just as bad as Aunt May would.

Pete escorted Mary Jane back to the theater and waved her goodbye. He then walked along the street, heading for the temple with a lot to think of. _"You know, this day is turning into one of the best days of my life."_

_

* * *

_

Noreman had a special guest kept in the dungeons. An old witch who's skills he had made use of many times. She had lived alone in the deep forest when her door was kicked in and she had find herself overpowered by goblins and all kind of evil sprites. Of course it was pretty easy to overpower something who was both old, blind and paralysed below the waist.

"Now, Madame. I'm sure you now the drill by now. You help me and I won't let you starve this week, clear?"

"Of course." the shadow in the corner said with a weak voice. "Who do you wan't me to find for you."

The goblin leaned closer to the shadowed creature. "It never amuse me that you know what I wan't before I tell you, old bat. Now listen, I wan't you to find a petty little thief, a boy who broke into my tower and stole my favorite chain shirt. You are going to lead me to him so that I can put his head on a pike."

"You are of course talking about the metal vest that YOU took from MY house when your henchmen drag me off to rot down here."

The goblin smirked. "Finders keepers, old bag. Finders keepers."

The elderly woman signed, there was no idea, by now everything could either get worse or be just as bad.

"I need something that has belonged to him. A possession or clothing."

He reached into his pocket with his clawed hand and pulled out a small, burnt piece of cloth which placed in the wrinkled, dust covered hand of his captive.

"I ripped this of him when I fought him." he said.

"Yes, this will do. I can see his face quite clear. Please, give me papper and a pencil."

The goblinlord handled her a papper and a charcoal pen, and she started draw a face on it. A surprising feat since she was completly blind, and the picture become very a like. When she was done Noreman snatched it out of her hands.

"Yes, that's him allright."

"You will find him in Queens tonight. He has strong and brave friends, but you will find alone this night and he will be wearing the shirt on his chest."

"No audience? To bad. Well, hope you enjoy your slops, you old mummy."

He then put the drawing in his pocket and locked the cell the old woman was captured in and then left. The old woman sat on the dusty floor in the cold and empty cell, drawing Peter's face anew in the dust with her finger.

"Such an interesting young man. A warriors soul, a thinkers mind and a lovers heart." she said to no one special. "So young, but still so much pain, so much destiny. The gods must have something special in mind for this one."

* * *

_"I take back everything I said about this day!!!"_

Peter wiped his forehead clean of the zombie-guts that just splashed on him. If he had knew that he had to fight undead, animated, rotten corpses when he joined the Avenger, he would had secong thoughts about it.

When Peter had arrived at the Avengers headquarter they grabbed him along to their newest mission, which happend to take place in a mausoleum on one of the citys many graveyards. The evil necromancer Dead Skull was trying to animate more soldiers for his army, something the local rebelgroup could not allow.

Peter was now, alongside Captain Steve, Logan, Dr Stephen, Luke, Matt, Janet and Pym, fighting a horde of the living dead. Peter could barely stand the stench of these guys, and even though his training with Matthew had already started to pay off, he had absolutly no idea to handle this situation. Matt had given him an axe to use against the zombies but driving that sharp edge into rotting flesh just made his stomach turn.

"How you doing, Pete?" Luke asked him.

"Well this is my first undead extermination, and I can't say that I'm enjoying it."

"You're doing fine, just don't throw up in your mouth."

"To late."

Peter wondered how often his more experienced companions had done this, since they seemed fine with it. Luke and Matthew fought the zombies with swords, cutting of their limbs without so much as an expression on their faces. Stephen the magician had it easy, he just disintegrated the enemy with fire, while Janet and Pym seemed to have some problem. Pym's size made it hard for him to move under the roof, even though his club smashed zombies like tomatoes, and Janet's stings didn't had any effect on them since they didn't felt pain.

Logan, on the other hand, actually scared Peter more then the zombies. He had once again strapped his claws to his hands and he slashed zombie after zombie like a scythe through wheat, blood and mucus landing on his hairy body, and he LAUGHED while doing it.

Steve had already got past the braindead zombies and aimed for bigger targets. Skull. Trying to shoot the Avenger with black rays of dark energies, the vile lich hide behind some of his more dangerous servants. The Hydras, ghoulish creatures with sickly green and yellow skin, tried to claw and bite the captain as he approached, but he easily smashed their heads in. He know from experience that if he cut of any part of their body, not only would it grow out a new one but a new Hydra would grew on the severed limb, not unlike the reptilian monster they were named after.

When all four Hydras lie down, the captain closed in on Skull. The necromancer tried to stop the paladin by firing black rays at him, but Steve just deflected them with his magical shield, and soon he slammed the shield in Skulls face and drived his sword in the lichs side. Skull felled to the floor, pinned down by his enemies foot.

"It's over, Skull. This is the day when you finally pay for your crimes against humanity." the captain said as he pointed his sword at the dark magicians throat.

"You are all fools! This defeat meens nothing!" the undead sorcerer spitted out. "You will all feel the cold grasp of death before my fall! I shall unbury your bodies and turn you all into my thralls and use you to kill your own loved ones!"

"That'll have to do as funeral speech. Farewell Skull."

The captain thrusted his sword at the fallen necromancer, but before the blade cut into his flesh, the evil lich vanished before Steve's eyes with a soft FOOM. And Cap's sword hit the floor with a clang.

"NO!!!"

The Avenger's commander put his sword back into its scabbard and turned around to face his comrades while trying to hide his bitterness. The last zombie was now lying down, spasing, on the floor.

"There is nothing left for us to do here. Stephen, do what you most do. All you others scatter and we regroup in HQ later. And Logan, for the love of all the gods, take a shower!"

Peter walked out of that mausoleum pale and holding his stomach.

"Please tell me we don't have to do this again." he managed to utter.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Peter." Matt told him. "Our good Doctor of Strange will put a magic seal on this place, just like he did with all the other graveyards. Now there will be no more places to animate bodies at left."

"Oh, good." Peter felt calmer by those words, the last thing he wanted to do was to face his uncles lifeless body walking around. All the rebels went their own ways and Pete decided to head back home and wash up.

When Peter got home he found that Aunt May was talking to a man outside their door, the same guy who had told Peter about the rent earlier this week.

"But I don't know what you are talking about." Aunt May said. "We haven't got any notice about the rent."

"Don't try to fool me, old lady, I told your kid about it just a few days ago and if he haven't told you then thats not my or Shaw's problem. Cough it up."

"Please, I don't have those kind of money. My husband just died and..."

"HEY!!! I got your money, you extortier. Leave my aunt alone."

Pete handed the guy the bag which contained the rest of his salary from earlier today. The man took a look at it and counted the coins in it.

"This gives you another week." he said, then turned around and left.

Aunt May looked at her nephew. "Peter, why didn't you told me about this?"

"I didn't wan't to make you worried, you have enough to deal with as it is."

"You should had come to me at once, it would had saved us both some troubles, young man. And where did you get the money?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I got a job at a paper."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so happy for you, Peter. Come, we go inside and talk all about it over dinner."

Peter started to feel a little better, sure his money was gone but at least now he could get new ones and he could handle the rent for now. After the zombie-battle, it amazed him how often his mood could make a complete 180 in one day.

"Peter, why are you smelling like the inside of a dead cow?"

* * *

Nightfall. The dark spread over The Queen's suburbia like a carpet. And in that darkness, evil men finds their right element. Over the dark blue, moon illuminated sky one of those men could be spotted.

Noreman rode upon a giant, savage bat with sharp teeth and wide horrid wings. The goblins had since along time back learned how tame these beast and use them as flying transportation. The animal soared over the rooftops, guided towards its destination by its masters reins. The bat came to land on a gravel pitch behind a larger factory. The rider jumped off and tied his animal up to a fence.

"I can see you, Otto."

Another man, much shorter and somewhat fatter, came out from the shadows. "I was worried that you told me tha wrong meeting point, I can not see any one else here. Didn't you mention that more would join us in your little vandetta?"

"Oh, they will come. In fact, I think some of them are already here."

As on command, three more men appeared, each one in their own special way.

The first one jumped out from the shadows, with inhuman strenght and speed, on all four like a cat. The man was dressed in the furs and skins from different animals, especially from big cats, his well-trained body was tanned and his fingers ended in claws. When he stood up one could see that his face was mostly human, but his eyes were big, yellow and with narrow pupils like a cat, and and his nose was very muzzle-like. Even his facial hair reminded of a cat.

The second one just appeared out of the thin air. He was an normal man, with black hair and pale skin, wearing a large purple robe. He was carrying a large crystal ball under his arm.

The third one had the most strangest entry. Up from the ground, a whirl of sand rised. The sand formed together and changed into a man. A large man with with a very muscular body, he was dressed in a turban and fabrics that covered his entire body except his hard, mad eyes.

"Good. Now we're just one man short." Noreman said. "Where is..."

The goblin was cut off by a load rumble in the sky. A lightningbolt came down from the clouds and hit the ground not far from the group of evildoers, making all of them but Noreman flinch from the sudden surprise.

Where the bolt had struck stood now a man, thin and scrawny with straggly hair, he was barechested and carried a lot of small metal objects in his belt. He had several smaller burn-scars and the entire him smelled like ozone.

"Sorry I'm late. I was bissy entertaining a lady, or rather she was bissy entertaining me, if you know what I mean."

"Charming." Otto said at the newcomer. "Quite the macabre group you have assembled, Noreman."

"Yes, I like it. Maybe an introduction would be fitting now. Men, this little guy is called Otto, and you will answer to him like you answer to me. Understood?" All the men nodded. "Good. Otto, shake paw with Kraven. He's the best hunter and tracker on the western hemisphere."

Otto looked at the lion looking man, and Kraven looked back at him. They did not shake hands.

"This guy is Beck, he's an illusionist."

The man wearing the robe and the crystal ball took a deep, theatrical bow.

"Big fellow overhere is called Flint. As you might noticed, he can turn himself into a sandstorm. And this is Díllon, he's a lightning mage. Now, squad, I have summoned you all here so that you can help me hunt down someone for me."

"You want us to find ONE person for you?" Kraven asked. His accent had elements of both russian and african in it.

"Let's call this earning my trust. Find this boy and I can guarantee you a large piece of the cake when I'm slicing up this lousy kingdom."

The goblin then took out and showed them the drawing of the same boy that had broken into his tower, which he had made copies he handed to them, and then throwed something at Kravens direction. It was the piece of cloth shred he showned the witch earlier.

"What can you make of this?"

The cat-like man smelled at the shredded fabric. "Not much, smells mostly like you and gunpowder. But I am picking up a small hint of man. If I can find the right scent, I think I can track him."

"Good. Now, listen. You're gonna be my hounds tonight, we travel with a hundred feets apart, and when you find this runt you soft him up and give off your signal so I can come and finish him off." The goblin then took the reins of his riding bat and jumped up to it's back. The animal flapped its wings and soared up in the sky.

"Let the fun begin, boys! AHA HA HA!!!"

The goblinlords laughter echoed over the roofs as his companions scattered into the shadows.

* * *

Peter and his friend Benny walked along the street, sipping on a lemonade each.

"So, you gonna see her some more then?" the blond kid asked.

"Of course I'll do. You know Ben, I really feel great when I'm with her. She's quite special."

"Wow... Never thought I'll see the day when Peter Parquier falled in love."

The brownhaired boy frowned. "I'm not... I don't think... I'm not in love."

"Yeah right, and I'm Balder. I'm just glad you're feeling better, after your uncle and all that."

"Yeah, well... You just got to except those things, you know. I just wish I could have done more to prevent it."

"What could you have done? He was killed by those stinking Doomorcs, it is all that tyrants fault if you ask me."

The two kids took a peek around them to make sure no one heard that.

"Hey! I got to go home before Aunt May start worrying." Pete remarked.

"Yeah I'm gonna head back home too, I got work tomorrow. See ya later, bro."

"See ya."

The two kids each headed their own way. For Peter, that meant into an alley where he changed his jacket for his red chain shirt and hooked up his rope shooter. He threw the lemonade mug in a trash can and climbed up to the rooftops. He wasen't really heading back home yet, he promised his friends at the Avengers to keep a look out for trouble and make sure that normal people left alone from criminals and other low-life. He had the feeling this was going to get fun.

* * *

"You found anything, Otto-man."

Otto looked over at Díllon with annoyance. "My name is Lord Otto. And no, I have not. I can do much but I can not make people appear when I wish them so."

"What do you think Goblin's gonna do to the kid when he finds him?"

"I do not know and I do not really care."

"Hopefully something nasty, don't you think?"

Otto signed.

* * *

A young blond man came flying out of the broken window and landed with his face in the mud. Another young man peeked out from the window.

"Nice done, Flash. I would give it a nine for take-off, eight for flight aaaaand just one for the landing."

The man called Flash got up on his legs, looking pretty angry.

"You're dead Parquier! You are so dead!"

Pete jumped out from the store and closed in on his opponent. He easily dodged from Flashs fist and hit him in the guts, then he smacked him over the face and kicked him, making fall back. Two of Flashs goons came out from the building, both looking a little beat up.

"Take him!" Flash yelled at them.

Pete swung around and fired his shooters, the hooks attached to the two goons pants fabric and Peter yanked them with all his strenght. Taken with surprise, the two thugs fell to the ground, splashing into the slush. Flash then tried to hit Peter when he wasen't looking, but Peter welt it coming, so he spinned around and gave the big guy an uppercut, making him fall backward again. The crooks was then smart to know that they had enough, so they ran away as quick as their legs could, with a dirty, wet and bruised up Flash following not to far after.

"Nice seeing you guys again! NOT!" Peter yelled at them. "They never learn. Well, looks like my work here is done, off I go."

* * *

Flash and his two goons hid behind a corner a few blocks away. They were all very sore from the beating they just had, and Flash didn't like it at all.

"I can't belive we got beat up by that little shrimp! AGAIN!!! What's wrong with you guys!?! He was just one!!!"

"Excuse me, but I am on the look for a specific person. And you young lads might be able to help me." a voice came from the darkness. Out from the shadows came a short, overweight figure with thick goggles and a heavy overcoat.

"Beat it, grandpa. Old people like you should go to bed by this time."

"Now, there is no reason for us to be rude. All I want is to ask you boys if you recognise this person."

"Are you deaf, four-eye? I said beat it! Or you WAN'T something bad to happen?"

Otto smirked. "Actually, I might prefer that, yes."

Four long chains came out from Ottos coat like four striking serpents. Two of them struck Flashs buddies to the ground while two others grabbed on to Flash and lifted him high into the air. Flash screamed like a little girl when he was dangling ten feet over the ground. Otto then send him down, making him smash into the dirt. The two goons took flight and ran away faster then they ever ran before, leaving their comrade alone with the six armed maniac.

"P-please... I tell you whatever you want. Please don't kill me."

Each one of Ottos grabbed one of Flashs arms or legs and lifted him up so he was facing him.

"Ow... OW! Please... I don't... I don't even know you..."

Otto backhand slapped the crying small-time thug. "Be quiet and listen to me, you piece of street trash. Have you seen this man before?" He then showed Flash the drawing he had got from the goblin.

"H-him? But thats... thats Parquier. I... I just ran into him. He's living with his aunt..."

One metal arm came down on Flashs face, knocking out a tooth and making him spit out blood.

"I did not ask for his life details. Where did you meet him?"

"Just... just a few minutes ago. Few blocks east... We broke into a store and he beat us up. That's it, I swear."

Otto let the meak thug fall to the ground, his tentacles slinking back into his coat. "Thank you, young man. You have been most helpful." The evil dwarf then left the young man there on the ground, writhing in pain.

* * *

"Yes, there is the scent of four men here." Kraven said as he smelled around the broken glass lying outside the store. "And one of them is similar to the one on the piece of cloth."

"Good. That means we're getting closer." Noreman grinned. "Everybody, pick up the pace! Kraven, fetch!"

The cat-like hunter dashed away like a speeding cheetah, getting closer and closer to his target.

* * *

Peter was walking down the street and was thinking about heading home, it was nearly bed-time. Well, it wasn't really his bed-time, but the time Aunt May wanted him to be home. And if he was even five minutes late she would be dead-worried about him. He was feeling pretty good about himself for beating up Kingpin's enforcers when a bad feeling started to grow in the back of his neck. He was not sure where this came from or why, but he thought it would be a good idea to speed up his walking.

As the feeling got stronger and stronger, Pete could feel a direction where the feeling came from. Something, or someone, was coming towards him from the other end of the street, fast. He tried to see what, but it was to dark to tell.

_"What is that? Is that... Shit, whatever it is, it's heading right at me!"_

The teenager started to run. He ran as fast his scrawny legs could take, he heard the galloping steps of his pursuer getting closer and closer. He was just about to make a turn and dive into an alley when he felt someone tackle him and force him to the ground. Peter hit the gravel hard, and felt a huge pain as what felt like claws slashed a big wound on his back.

"AAAAGH! What'a hell!?!"

Peter rolled around and kicked his attacker with both feets, forcing the maniac off him and into the trash cans. Without wasting time, Pete got up on his legs and rused towards the alley. But suddenly a brick wall appeared out of nowhere, apperently blocking his path.

"Wha... What...?"

Then a wind full of sand blasted into Peters face, with such force an surprice that he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look evrybody, seems that we caught ourself a small fry."

Peter's whole body froze as he heard that voice. He looked up and saw, as good as he could with his eyes full of sand, six men. All of them looking like pure hardass and evil. In the middle stood the very same goblin lord he had barely survived meeting a few days ago.

"You!? But..."

The goblin laughted at the poor boy, really guffawed at him, then he got something really scary in his eyes.

"Dinner's on the table, boys! It's all meat on the menu tonight!"

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *


End file.
